Please Remember
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto have known each other since they were kids. They have basically been friends ever since then, however they are both a bit unsure about their feelings for each other. They were friends who tease, fight, and support each other, but will one terrible car accident change everything completely? Amuto xD -Rated T just in case- Epilogue Added!
1. The Accident

Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction series. Please enjoy and review! Thanks :)

* * *

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

_**Hinamori Amu, age 6 / Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 10**_

"_Come on, Amu-chan. Do you want to get some ice cream?" my mom tugged at my hand, but I wasn't listening to her._

_I pointed to a boy who was laying on the hill as we walked by, "Mommy, that boy has blue hair."_

_My mom giggled, "Do you want to go say hello?"_

_Without replying, I stumbled my way up the hill toward the boy. The boy was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed._

_He probably sensed that I was there because then he opened one eye and looked at me, "It's not polite to stare," he smirked._

"_Oh, um.." I blushed a bit._

_He stared at me with one eye closed as if to say, 'if you just stand there saying nothing, I will close my eye again.'_

"_Um, how come your hair is blue?" I asked finally._

_He chuckled and sat up. Both eyes were open now, "How come your hair is pink?"_

_I just looked at him, but I smiled a bit._

_The boy grinned, "So, what's your name?"_

"_Hinamori Amu."_

"_What a cute name," he smiled and I blushed instantly, "I'm Ikuto."_

"_Amu-chan!" I heard my mom calling my name, and she soon came into view on the hill as well, "Time to go, Amu-chan."_

_I was a little sad at having to leave, but the thought of getting ice cream cheered me up a little bit._

"_Later, Amu," Ikuto smiled._

_ **Hinamori Amu, age 12 / Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 16**_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Wow, you have a lot of shojo manga," Ikuto smirks and continues looking through the books on my bookshelf.

I tried to hide my blush, embarrassed, as I disregarded his comment and continue my homework.

Ikuto pulls a manga off of the shelf and plops onto my bed, starting to read.

Who does he think he is, pretending like he lives here? I try to ignore him and focus on my homework.

"Hey Amu?"

"What?" I glare at him for disrupting me again.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Ikuto asks.

"No!" I yell.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pleeaasse?

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. Just sleep downstairs," I sigh, giving up.

"You're so cruel to me," he smirks again and continues reading.

Ikuto is hopeless.

Wow, math is not my strong point! Who would know the answers to these questions?

Suddenly, Ikuto was standing behind me looking over my shoulder, "It's (B) because you have to do the square root," he said casually like he knew everything, though it was out of character.

"Oh, um.. thanks," I said, a bit annoyed that he knew something I didn't. Well, he _was_ four years older than me.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I lay on the couch on top of the blankets with my hands behind my head as I stare up at the ceiling.

Amu's bedroom is directly above me. She's probably asleep already, being the kid she is...

My pocket starts vibrating, indicating a text message. I grab my phone and flip it open. It's from my friend, Yuji:

"Yo. You still flirting with that Hinamori girl?"

I roll my eyes and text back:

"I'm at her house right now."

"Way to go man! Nah, just joking. You told her you like her yet?"

"I think I'm gonna do that tomorrow night. I'll sneak in her room through her

window."

"Good luck, dude."

I rub my eyes and put my phone away.

Can I really tell Amu how I feel? It would be much easier to just lean over and kiss her. She freezes when I get close to her... It's pretty cute.

No, I can't! If I just kiss her, she will call me a jerk or a pervert, and not understand my feelings at all. I have to tell her straight out, and then after that maybe I can kiss her..

I wonder if she's awake... No, I won't bother her right now.

I roll on my side and close my eyes.

[The next day]

**Amu's P.O.V.**

My little sister, Ami, is in a school play today. She loves acting and of course got the role of the fairy. When I was younger, I got the role of the tree...

We are on our way to her kindergarden right now.

Ami keeps sticking her fairy wand in my face and it's getting kind of annoying.

My phone vibrates and I check to see who messaged me. It was Rima:

"Sorry but can't make it to performance. Parents fighting. I'll make it up to you by taking you shopping. How's this Monday?"

I'm a little disappointed Rima can't make it. Now I'm going to have to go through an our of hell on my own.

I text Rima back while Ami pokes me with her fairy wand for the umpteenth time.

"That's okay. Hope they stop fighting soon. And shopping sounds good, thanks!"

I press send.

Maybe it was the sound of the phone saying 'Sent,' but I don't think so. That was definitely a loud screeching sound from a car.

Another screeching car sound, this time from ours, as my mother slams on the brakes. Something rams into the car on the opposite side I'm sitting on, and my stomach drops. I hear screaming.. Wait, isn't that my screaming?

And then everything goes black.

**~Chapter End~**

There you go! My first ever fan fiction! This of course is just chapter one. Follow the story to watch for my next chapters. I hoped you guys all liked it! Yesss, it ended in a cliff hanger. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! :D

Please review! Reviews keep me motivated and writing!

Thanks!


	2. Who are you?

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sit up in my bed and look at the clock on my wall. 7:54 pm. I would head to Amu's house at 8.

I lay on my back with my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I have it all scripted. I can easily tell what Amu says next, so I have my confession scripted.

But is the feeling mutual? Amu blushes almost every time I tease her, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's into me. If a girl complimented her, she'd probably blush at that too.

No, why am I talking myself down? We've known each other for six years. I know her, she knows me.

When I am 18, it won't exactly be legal for me to have feelings about her. Even so, I don't care. I'll wait for her.

My minds flashes back to that day a couple of months ago: It was Amu's mother's birthday, and she had a bunch of her collage friends come over for a celebration, including my mother. My mom and her mom aren't really close friends, but somewhat acquaintances and her mom invited a bunch of people, so I tagged along as well.

Amu and I were sitting on the couch, away from all the adults in the kitchen. She was telling me about how her mother has a big party for her birthday every year, but that this one was the biggest. It was also the only one my mother was invited to.

"_But I'm glad you and your mom were invited this year. Otherwise, I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with."_

Then she flashed her big, beautiful smile and my heart skipped a beat. I controlled my hormones, but that was the first time I felt like I couldn't breath. To calm myself down, I tried teasing her, but seeing her embarrassed and blushing only made it worse for me. She looked really cute with red cheeks. I had no choice but to get up and get a soda after that. The soda cooled me off a bit, but for the rest of the night I kept looking at her lips, and whenever she talked, it gave me butterflies. Luckily, I don't think Amu noticed my change in behavior.

I put one of my hands to my chest. Just thinking about that night-about _her_- made his heart race.

From the other room, I heard the phone ring. My dad picked up and said 'hello?'

There was a long pause.

"Oh my god, is everyone okay?"

Something happened.

"Oh wow.. Thank you so much for informing us." He hung up, and a few moments later my door opened.

"Ikuto," there was panic in his voice, which caused me to panic, but I kept cool.

"Ikuto," he repeated, "there has been a car accident. Amu was in the accident, as well as her family."

I sat up instantly. Oh no.. Oh no no no no no. Please no!

"I-Is she..." he couldn't even say it. He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the carpet, his eyes wide open. I kept repeating 'Please.." in my head.

"Amu is in the hospital, but her family.. They're gone. Amu's grandmother heard about this first. She told Mrs. Hinamori's closest friend, who then told everyone who attended her birthday party a couple of months ago.."

I wasn't listening anymore. I stopped listening after I heard that Amu was in the hospital. I jumped out of my bed and ran as fast as I could out my door and out the front door. I don't think I have ever run faster in my life. I ran to the closest hospital around.

The hospital was busy, like always. Nurses rushing here and there, doctors carrying medical information, and the rare gurney getting pulled around. I dashed to the hospital receptionist window.

Open the god damn window already it's an emergency!

The receptionist finally opened the window, "How may I help you?"

"My friend, Hinamori Amu was just in a car accident, and I need to see her if she is here!" I gasped for breath.

I swear it took forever for her to type the fricking name into the computer, "Yes, Hinamori Amu is in examination room 7 which is to your right and its the last door on the left.

I say a quick thank you and dash down the hall. I swing the door open, "Amu!" I rush to the bed, but she is unconscious.

Thank you..thank you so much for living.

She has bandages wrapped around her neck, forehead, and arms, and she has a cast on her right wrist. I'm sure she has more bandages from her chest down, but I can't see them because of the blanket.

A wave of sorrow washes over my whole body. This girl.. This innocent, beautiful, caring girl, who has done nothing wrong at all, has just gotten everything stripped away from her.

I grab Amu's hand and drop my head on the bed.

Amu is okay.

Amu is okay.

Amu is okay.

Amu is-

Did she just squeeze my hand?

I lift my head up and look at her. She was shifting slightly, and lightly moaning, which soon turned into a yelp of pain.

"Amu... Amu, are you okay?"

Finally, Amu opened her eyes and stared right at me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amu.." I smiled, relief flooding my face.

"Amu, I was-"

"Who are you?"

I almost had a heart attack.

**~Chapter End~**

Oh my god! Amu forgot him! Aww, I feel so bad for Ikuto... :(

Will she remember? You have to wait for the next chapters to find out!

Please review! This is my first fan fiction, so I want to know if you guys like it!

Thanks!


	3. My Poor Memories

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"_Who are you?"_

I started to panic.

What did she mean, who am I? She must still be half asleep.. "A-Amu, you.. you don't know who I am?"

Amu, looked at me, half panicked, half shocked. She realized that I was holding her hand, "No, now let me go you creep!"

I can actually feel my heart tear in two. I gently let go of her and stand up, backing off. No no no no. It can't be.

Just then the door opens and a tall, bald doctor comes in holding a clipboard. He looks at me, "Who are you?"

I'm Ikuto and I'm Hinamori Amu's friend who is secretly in love with her and was planning on telling her how I felt tonight but instead she ended up in the hospital and now she doesn't even know who I am! "I'm Hinamori Amu's good friend..."

He nods and looks a bit annoyed that I am here, but he doesn't say anything, "Ah, well it looks like she is awake," he walked over and sat down in a chair next to Amu, "How are you feeling?"

"What is going on? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I in so much pain? I can't remember a thing!" she looks desperate, and I can hear my heart tearing in four, now.

"She appears to have amnesia," he told me. He noticed the look on my face, "Does she not remember you either?"

My whole body was stiff, but I managed to shake my head slightly.

"I'm sorry about this, but we're going to have to run some tests, so you're going to have to leave."

I can't leave. No way. Amu has just lost her whole family and her memory. Her memory of me, and of everything.

I hesitated before nodding and saying, "Please make sure I get notified as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded, "Alright. It's late, and Hinamori Amu has to rest. You can visit tomorrow. By then we will also have the test results on her type of amnesia."

I mumble a thank you, and slowly and stiffly make my way to the door.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

What the hell is going on?

My head is throbbing and I'm tired. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll remember everything in the morning.

What was the doctor saying again? That's right... amnesia. What could have happened that made me loose my memory? I have a million questions!

The only thing I remember was me when I was 6..

"_Come on, Amu-chan. Do you want to get some ice cream?" my mom tugged at my hand, but I wasn't listening to her._

Then I pointed to something... What did I point to?

And that boy..that boy with the blue hair, how does he know me? Did I know him? Did I forget him?

My head is spinning.

After the boy left, the doctor was asking all sorts of questions.

"_Do you know who you are?" he asked._

"_Yes, my name is Hinamori Amu."_

"_Do you know how old you are?"_

"_No..."_

"_Do you know your birthday?"_

"_Yes, September 24th, 2000."_

"_Do you know why you are in the hospital?"_

"_No.."_

"_Do you know your mother's name?"_

"_Hinamori Midori"_

"_And your dad's?"_

"_Hinamori Tsumugu"_

"_Okay, and what about your sister's?"_

"_Sister..?"_

"_Okay. Do you recognize that boy who was in here a minute ago?"_

"_...No."_

"_Alright, Hinamori Amu. That's enough questions for today, don't you think? Try to get some sleep."_

I stared at the cast on my right wrist. What _did_ happen that made me so beaten and battered?

My head is throbbing, my wrist is burning with pain, my shoulders feel squished, my legs are bruised up and down, my neck won't allow me to bend it, and I am so tired. I'd give anything to get some sleep, but my body is in so much pain, and my nerves won't shut up and let me sleep.

My headache is getting worse. Am I even on any medication? I just want to know what the hell is going on.

The room starts spinning, and I start feeling dizzy. What is happening?

And then darkness.

**xxx**

"_Um, how come your hair is blue?"_

_The boy chuckled and sat up. Both eyes were open now, "How come your hair is pink?"_

_I just looked at him, but I smiled a bit._

_The boy grinned, "So, what's your name?"_

"_Hinamori Amu."_

"_What a cute name," he smiled and I blushed instantly, "I'm.."_

My eyes flew open. It was a dream... No, it was a memory! It was that boy! But he looked younger, and he didn't say his name...

So I did know him! I remember the look on his face when I asked who he was. It was a mixture of shock, sadness, confusion, and regret.

I wonder who he is... I wonder...

I hear the footsteps of nurses and doctors outside. There are whispers and beeps and everything didn't make any sense.

I wonder what time it is...

The door opens and the same doctor from yesterday walks in, "Oh you're awake!" he smiles, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine..."

"Good, good. So I have your test results," he sits down in the chair next to me, "It turns out you have retrograde post-traumatic amnesia."

He just spoke a foreign language, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have lost your pre-existing memories beyond the ordinary degree of forgetfulness. Retrograde amnesia is when you forget your most recent memories, and depending on how bad the head injury was, you would loose more memory. You remember things from about when you were 5 or 6 and earlier, it seems. You remember your name, your birthdate and your parents, yet you don't remember ever having a sister."

"I-I have a sister..?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Unfortunately, not anymore," the doctor gives me a sympathetic look then continues, not giving me a change to ask why, "Post-traumatic amnesia is usually only temporary, but sometimes it can be permanent, so we don't know for sure if you will regain your memory."

My world is crumbling around me. I can feel my heart sinking into my stomach. I need to talk to someone.. I need my mom and dad. Where are my parents? What happened to my sister?

I couldn't help it. Hot tears stream down my face. It's not like a doctor could comfort me. All he keeps saying is, "I'm very sorry," and "Let's hope for the best."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

I kept picturing Amu's confused face when she looked at me, and her desperate face as she pleaded to know what was going on, all night.

I sit up in bed and look at my wall clock. 6:46 am. That's it, I can't take it anymore.

I get out of bed, throw on whatever I grab first and rush out the door. My dad is already awake, eating some toast at the dining table. He acknowledged me, but didn't ask were I was going. I head out the door and try to stay calm as I walk in the direction of the hospital. But as I continue walking, my pace gradually becomes faster until I'm running to the hospital.

Amu, please remember me!

**~Chapter End~**

Well that was a long chapter! Sorry if I bored you guys with all the information about amnesia, but I had to explain it all. It's a pretty confusing topic.

Anyways! How did you guys like it? Yes, I know this chapter was a bit slow moving, but I had to do that. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapters faster and interesting!

Please review! I like hearing your thoughts on my writing so I can improve! :D

Thanks!


	4. Someone To Be Trusted

__**I do not own Shugo Chara or and of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sign in quickly as a visitor at the hospital front desk and take large steps toward Amu's room.

I head for Amu's room door, but before I can open it, the doctor steps out and takes me aside, "Ah, it's you! So the test results are back. It turns out she has retrograde post-traumatic amnesia." He explained everything and what it meant to Ikuto, "We aren't sure if she will regain her memory or not."

This was somewhat good news. At least there was a chance!

"Are you close to the girl?" the doctor asked me abruptly.

"Um, yeah, I guess yo could say that.."

"Well, there's no telling this will actually work, because Hinamori Amu is in a really fragile state right now, but if you spend a lot of time with her, your presence and the way you act might trigger her memories. Those memories are in there, you just have to pull them out," the doctor smiled. Then, with his clipboard in hand, he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

I couldn't hesitate any longer.

I swung the door open and stepped in. The lights were still out, "Amu?"

The bed stirred, and I turned the lights on. I saw Amu staring at me with a shocked look. I could tell she had been crying because of her red face and swollen eyes.

I didn't know what to do. If I tried to comfort her, she will just push me away like last time.

"W-What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm Ikuto," he said without hesitating.

**Amu's P.O.V. **

"I'm Ikuto," the blue haired boy said.

"_What a cute name," he smiled and I blushed instantly, "I'm Ikuto."_

I couldn't stop myself from gasping.

Ikuto rushed to my side, "Are you alright? Does something hurt?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "What about your last name?"

Ikuto looked at me for a moment before replying, "My full name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I waited for a memory to come to me, but it never did. I sighed. Why was everything going wrong?

"Ikuto," I looked at him, "I'm really confused right now, so I'm sorry if I forgot something really important," I could see the look of sorrow and regret on his face, which somehow didn't suit him. Wait a minute, how would I know what suit him and what didn't?

My thoughts ended there by the sound of Ikuto's voice, "You were in a car crash."

"W-What?"

"I don't know the details, but you were in a car crash along with your mom, dad, and sister," for some reason, Ikuto couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Sister.." There it was again. That word kept popping up.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"I remember everything up until that day when I was six years old. At that time, I didn't have a sister," Amu looked at me.

That day?

Amu continued, "I remember walking by a hill and seeing a blue haired boy laying at the top. Then I hiked up the hill and asked why your hair was blue. You didn't answer and asked why mine was pink."

She didn't have to tell me the story. I remembered it perfectly.

But wait, if she remembered meeting me, then how come she didn't remember who I was yesterday?

She seemed to have read my mind, "The reason why I didn't recognize you yesterday was because I just remembered the part about you last night while I was sleeping. I'm sorry, but that's all I can remember.."

All of the sudden, she was crying.

I couldn't help myself. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her in my arms. I tried to comfort her, but she probably wouldn't feel comfortable around some stranger she barely knew.

"Where is my family?" Amu asked between sobs.

This isn't fair. I can't tell her that they're dead while she is already going through so much trauma! "I'm so sorry, Amu..."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After a while of being held by Ikuto, I stopped crying. I don't know why, but I felt kind of safe and protected in his arms. Yet, it seems like I don't know a lot of things recently.

Even though I stopped crying, Ikuto still held me. I didn't really mind so I didn't say anything, although I couldn't help a blush coming to my cheeks.

Without knowing what mine and Ikuto's background was, I couldn't figure out what honorific to use for him. I had no idea what he was to me, because I had forgotten all about him.

"Um, Ikuto," I said, breaking the soft, comfortable silence, "are we friends?"

I don't think he knew how to answer that question, because it took him a little while to reply.

"Yeah, sort of.." it sounded like he was a little confused, so I didn't question him about his answer.

"Oh yeah," Ikuto said suddenly, finally letting go of me, "You must be hungry!"

I just noticed how hungry I actually was. I think the hunger pains just mixed in with the rest of the pain before. I looked at Ikuto and nodded.

"I'll be right back, you stay here!" He dashed out of the door.

As if I could leave.

I decided I would try to sit up, because I knew I'd have to when I eat. I was surprised at how much more easy it was than I had expected, except I did get a slight head rush.

Ikuto came back in with a bag of chips, an apple, and a bottle of water. He probably went to the vending machine. I took and started to chow down, surprised at how hungry I was, "Thanks, Ikuto."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu is happier. I'm so glad. And she's even sitting up too! I watched her eat, and couldn't help smiling. I was helping.

"Thanks, Ikuto." My heartbeat got a little faster, but I controlled myself.

Then what the doctor said earlier popped into my mind.

"If you spend a lot of time with her, your presence and the way you act might trigger her memories."

The way I act. He probably meant that if I acted the same as when I did when I hung out with Amu, she might remember. But that meant teasing her and controlling myself a little more. Right now I was just so happy that Amu was feeling better. However, my happy, helpful, loving side was slightly out of character for me.

But if I suddenly start teasing her, she'll think I'm actually coming onto her.. Well, her memory was more important right now.

Amu offered me a bite of her apple.

I grinned, putting the look I always had on when I was teasing her on my face, "If it touched Amu's lips, than yes, I do want a bite," I smirked my famous little smirk.

Amu turned bright pink; just the reaction I wanted. I have to start using this character around her again if I want her to remember me. I smiled, "Just teasing."

Amu handed me the apple and I took a couple large bites out of it, which seemed to get a reaction, "Hey! I said you could have one bite not half of it! I'm hungry you jerk!" Good thing her tone was a bit playful. I laughed and handed the apple back to her.

I had to tease a bit more. I was helping! I also thought this was kind of fun.. "Hey, Amu," I leaned in to her and paused there. Pink appeared on her cheeks immediately.

Woah, she was really cute up close... I tried not to think about that, "Amu, I'll be right back. Don't miss me while I'm gone, okay? It'll make me sad."

The pink on her cheeks spread. I smiled and leaned back, then got up and headed out of the door to find the doctor. A hospital didn't suit Amu. I have to know when she will be let out of this place.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I wonder where he went.

I blush slightly at the thought of how close he was. What was with that sudden change in character? Even so, it felt kinda familiar..

Oh yeah! It was like the day I first met him! He teased me back then too. At least I remembered that much.

Even though Ikuto said not to miss him, I couldn't help feeling just a bit lonely without him around. He made me smile...

I tried not to think of everything bad that has happened again because I didn't want to turn back into a sobbing mess, but the thoughts came back to me anyway. I would never see my parents again. They were gone...

"_Mommy, Daddy, watch this!" The 3 year old me started giggling and spinning around in circles in the yard as Mommy and Daddy taped me._

"_Oh Amu-chan, you are so adorable!" Daddy absolutely loved filming me, and I loved being his star._

"_Amu-chan, look this way and smile, I'm taking a picture," Mommy held up another camera and I flashed a huge smile at it._

"_I can't get enough of you, Amu-chan!" Daddy ran to me and gave me a big hug. Mommy joined us and we all took pictures together._

"_I love you Mommy and Daddy!" I giggled._

The tears were really coming down now. Dad was such a camera freak.. I loved him so much! He was always taking pictures and filming me. I wonder if he did the same thing with my sister..

My sister!

I remember always wanting a sister, and now I've finally gotten one but I can't even remember her! I'm so pathetic!

I've completely forgotten about you, Imouto-chan, I'm so sorry!

Now I'm completely bawling again. Why did this happen? What could I have done to deserve all of this loss?

I barely heard the door open through sobs, but I did hear, "Amu!" and I opened my eyes to see Ikuto rushing over to me, "I thought I told you not to miss me." Ikuto was teasing, but his eyes were full of concern.

I threw myself into his arms without even thinking and just longed to be held by him like earlier.

"Amu...," he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

We sat like that for a while as I slowly stopped crying like before.

I can tell now that Ikuto was someone I trusted, and that I was very close to him before I lost my memory.

**~Chapter End~**

Yay, more Amuto! :) 3

Oh Ikuto, I just love your teasing, don't you guys? XD

I hope you all liked this chapter, and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! It would be deeply appreciated. :)

Thanks!


	5. More Or Less

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I love you now more than ever Amu. I don't care how long it takes, I will help you regain your memory.

Saying goodbye to Amu was tough. I didn't want to leave her, especially after she was just bawling, but the doctor came in and said that Amu should get some rest, and that visiting hours were over.

I walked home happier than I was this morning for sure. Spending time with Amu has always cheered me up, even if she didn't exactly know who I was.

When I left Amu's room earlier, I talked to her doctor and asked when she would be let out of the hospital. He said that she was free to go this Monday! That's only in two days! I have already thought this over. My house is big enough, so Amu will stay with me. My parents will probably approve this given the situation she is in. All that's left is Amu. If she doesn't want to stay with a stranger, I wasn't planning on forcing her.

**xxx**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock and yawned. The clock read 8:00am. I promised Amu I'd be at the hospital at 8:30am.

I got up, grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time I was all ready to leave, it was still only 8:15am. I'd get there early.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a loud crash from outside my door. Some nurse training probably broke something. It still seemed pretty early, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

Yesterday after Ikuto left, the doctor asked if my injuries were feeling any better. Surprisingly, they were, so he allowed me to get up and take a walk around the hospital. He even spared 100 yen for me so I could get something out of the vending machine.

It had felt really weird using my left hand for everything because my right wrist was broken.

This morning my legs had fallen asleep so I decided to walk it off. I left my room in my hospital robe and searched for a clock. I found one by the vending machine. It was 8:24am. Ikuto would be here soon. I couldn't help smiling, but then felt kinda awkward and lost afterwards.

I started to head back to my room when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I let out a short, high-pitched scream.

"Calm down, it's only me," it was Ikuto's voice.

I was relieved, but then decided to joke around, "Even scarier!" I smiled and started to run away.

I noticed how lacking my running skills were when Ikuto caught up to me almost instantly.

"You are such a kid," He smiled at me, "But you're up!"

I nodded and returned the smile, "Mhm!"

"Were you just so excited and anxious to see me, you had to get out of bed?" Ikuto leaned in and smirked at me.

"As if!" I shooed him away with my hand and turned my head, hoping he hadn't noticed my pink cheeks.

We got back to my room and we both sat down on the bed, "Oh, Amu! Good news! You're getting out of here tomorrow!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"But..," I averted my eyes and stared at my feet, "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Ehem," Ikuto cleared his throat, "Of course you do, Amu," he put his arm around me, "You can stay at my place!"

I was a little taken aback by his offer, "But Ikuto, I-"

"I've already talked with my parents and they said they'd love to have you."

I stared at Ikuto and smiled, "Thank you.."

We stared for a while at each other, but then Ikuto blinked and looked away, so I did too.

I abruptly had this urge to know more about him. And then suddenly...

"_Wow, you have a lot of shojo manga," Ikuto smirks and continues looking through the books on my bookshelf._

_I tried to hide my blush, embarrassed, as I disregarded his comment and continue my homework._

_Ikuto pulls a manga off of the shelf and plops onto my bed, starting to read._

_Who does he think he is, pretending like he lives here? I try to ignore him and focus on my homework._

"_Hey Amu?"_

"_What?" I glare at him for disrupting me again._

"_Can I stay over tonight?" Ikuto asks._

"_No!" I yell._

"_Please?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Pleeaasse?_

"_Whatever, I don't care anymore. Just sleep downstairs," I sigh, giving up._

"_You're so cruel to me," he smirks again and continues reading._

_Ikuto is hopeless._

_Wow, math is not my strong point! Who would know the answers to these questions?_

_Suddenly, Ikuto was standing behind me looking over my shoulder, "It's (B) because you have to do the square root," he said casually like he knew everything, though it was out of character._

"_Oh, um.. thanks," I said, a bit annoyed that he knew something I didn't. Well, he was four years older than me._

A gasp escapes my mouth and I stare at Ikuto, "What was that?"

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

From beside me I hear Amu gasp and say, "What was that?"

I turn to her, confused and worried, "What's wrong?"

She explained her memory to me, which caused me to gasp too, "That was only 5 days ago," I tell her.

We both sit there for a minute. I was shocked and happy that she remembered. She might actually regain her full memory!

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Amu calls.

"Amu?" It was a girl's voice.

The door opens and there stands Mashiro Rima, Amu's close friend.

"Who are you..?"

Tears filled up Mashiro's eyes as she flung herself at Amu and hugged her, "So it's true about your amnesia...Oh Amu, I'm so sorry, I should have come earlier! I just heard about it!"

Still sucked into Mashiro's tight embrace, Amu looked at me with a helpless expression. I could only imagine how confused she must be.

"Mashiro, take it easy," I grumbled.

Mashiro sighed and let go of Amu, "You probably don't remember, but I'm your best friend!"

Amu's expression showed me that she was filled with questions, but she didn't bother asking any, "I see," was all that she said.

"Amu," Mashiro took out her cell phone and pointed the screen to her friend, "This is the conversation we had the day of the accident, see?"

I was a little curious, so I inched close to them and focused my eyes on the tiny screen. Amu and Mashiro had been talking about Amu's little sister's performance. I recall her talking about going with Mashiro to me the day before the accident.

"Tomorrow is Monday," Mashiro said after we finished reading the texts, "and like I said in the text, I want to take you shopping with me. I heard you were getting out of here tomorrow, and I want to take you to the mall."

Amu looked a little surprised by this offer. She hesitated, and then looked at me, which was a bit surprising, "Will you come with us?" Amu blushed a bit, "I mean, right now you're pretty much the only person I know..."

Mashiro was completely surprised. She turned to me, "She remembers you!"

I tilted my head a bit to the side, "More or less..," I turned back to Amu, who was still waiting for an answer. I put my arm around her and held her close to me, "Of course, Amu."

It is the cutest thing to see Amu embarrassed. My heartbeat was quickening, and I could hear it getting louder. I realized that having her this close was risking her hearing my crazy heartbeat. The smallest blush appeared on my face- hopefully Amu and Mashiro didn't notice it.

Mashiro looked a bit frustrated that I was tagging along, but she didn't say anything. She looked at the time on her phone, then gave an apologetic look to Amu, "I'm so sorry, Amu, but my parents wanted me home by 9:00am. They want me to attend some stupid party their going tom but at least their not fighting," Mashiro smiled slightly, "I told them that you were more important, but they said I have to go. I swear I'll be back tomorrow to take you to the mall! See ya!" she ran out the door.

Amu looked at me, still clearly blushing at the closeness, "Who was that girl..?"

I tried not to make my voice waver, "Her name's Mashiro Rima," I stared into her big golden eyes and froze, as well my breathing. My eyes floated down go her lips; soft, pink, inviting...

No! I snapped out of my trance and released her from my grip. The bigger blush on her face didn't help me calm down, either, but I stayed cool and tried not to make her notice a change in my attitude.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto was so close..

His eyes were so entrancing, and I couldn't look away nor try to slow down my beating heart.

Ikuto's eyes broke contact with mine as he looked at my lips. I suddenly felt really insecure. My palms were sweating, my heart was racing, and my breath was caught. Was he going.. to kiss me?

What is this feeling? I blinked a couple of times and watched him.

All of the sudden, he let go of me and looked away. A huge blush had already formed on my face. I tried to hide it as I took a deep breath.

Well this was awkward.

I had to break the silence, "Ikuto," he was looking at me again. I tried not to squirm under his gaze, "What was my sister's name?"

Ikuto hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Ami. She was was 5, and full of energy."

I only asked for her name, this was too much. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I tried to push them back, "I see."

"She actually reminded me of you when you were six," a small smile formed on Ikuto's lips, "even though her hair was brown, not pink."

I smiled at him. Wait, I was smiling? How did Ikuto make me smile so much?

All of the sudden, I was being embraced.

"I will definitely make you remember. I will make you remember everything."

His words were strait-forward, but his tone was gentle. I shut my eyes and returned the embrace, "I trust you.."

**~Chapter End~**

Such a touching chapter! XD Haha

Well I hope you all liked this one! In the next chapter she's out of the hospital! Isn't that exciting? :)

Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my chapters, and your reviews will help me become a better writer!

Thanks!


	6. Ami, Is That You?

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_A 10 year old me turned to Ikuto and looked at him seriously, "Why haven't you played your violin in so long?"_

_Ikuto looked at me and smiled then leaned on the fence in the park, "Haven't felt like it," he shrugged._

"_I want to hear it." I crossed my arms._

_Ikuto snickered and leaned into me. One of his hands went under my chin and tilted my head up to look right into his eyes, "Oh Amu, you have to ask nicer if you want me to say yes."_

_I stared at him for a while without moving as a blush slowly arrived on my cheeks._

_Ikuto smiled teasingly, "Well?"_

_I quickly looked away with a small cough, "Could you p-please play the v-violin?" I hated myself for stuttering._

_Ikuto smirked and backed away, "If you put it that way, alright," he turned away and made his way out of the park, leading me to his house._

I woke up and practically choked. Another memory had revealed itself in a dream.

Apparently, Ikuto teases me all the time!

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the bed. I'm getting out of this place today! Boy did I feel trapped in here. I glance at my broken wrist and sigh. That girl, was taking me to the mall today. It would be hard to try on clothes and carry bags with this cast.

That girl.. Damn, I forgot her name again!

I pull off my blanket and look around the room. I hope Ikuto or that girl get here soon.

As if someone had read my mind, I hear a knock on the door. Ikuto never knocks, so I assume it's that girl, "Come in!"

Just like I thought, the short, long blonde-haired girl comes in and hurries over to me, "Amu, how are you feeling?"

It felt weird for a stranger to call me Amu, but I didn't say anything, "I'm a lot better."

She sighed in relief, "That's good."

The door opens for a second time today and Ikuto walks in. He's holding a small bag in his left hand. He walks over to us and plops down next to me, "Yo."

I say hello to Ikuto then point to the bag he's holding, "Whats that?"

Ikuto holds up the bag and hands it to me. I look through the contents and notice it's clothing, "There are some clothes in there from my mom. She gave me some that didn't fit her anymore and asked me to bring them over to you."

I pull the clothes out of the bag and smile at Ikuto, "Thank you so much, and I'll be sure to say thanks to your mom when I see her."

The girl smiled, "Why don't you go change into those and we could get going?" I nod and head for the bathroom.

Once I'm in the bathroom, I strip my robe off and look through the clothes. Ikuto's mom had even thrown in some underwear, thank god. However there wasn't a bra. I looked down at my chest. They were really small, but they were there. I sighed and changed into the clothes.

**xxx**

Rima had practically bought me a whole new wardrobe. Yes, I remembered her name eventually.

It took me a while to try on all the clothes, however, because of the cast. Though I hate to admit it, it also kinda wore me out.

Thankfully, while Ikuto was checking some stuff out in a different store, Rima took me to go buy a bra. I was now wearing a different outfit; an outfit that suit me more, or so Rima says. She told me that I usually wear a lot of plaids, reds, and blacks. The outfit I was currently wearing consisted of these three things. I wore a black and red checkered long sleeve button-down shirt with a pinkish-read skirt that ended a couple of inches above my knees. I was also wearing red and white striped socks that stopped mid-thigh, and some simple but cute black and white sneakers. To complete the outfit, Rima bought two red X-clips and put them in my hair.

Rima, Ikuto and I walk toward the food court with a bunch of shopping bags, "Thanks for carrying most of my bags, Ikuto," he shrugs. We head for the taiyaki stand, and I go get a drink of water from the water fountain while Rima and Ikuto hold our spot in line.

I bend down and take a drink, but stop when I hear laughing behind me. I turn around and see two guys, probably in their 20's or something, standing behind me, smiling. Oh no.

"Hey, girl, what's your name?" one of them asks.

"What does a guy like me have to do to get to know a girl like you?" the other one lifted his eyebrows and licked his lips.

The one on the right bent down over me and brushed my hair out of my face, "Wanna hang out with us, girl?" he snickered.

I averted my eyes, "P-Please leave me alone," my voice was shaking.

"Aw, come on, we're having fun!" They smirked.

"No!" I shut my eyes tight and tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

Suddenly, I heard a loud "THUMP" and I opened my eyes to see Ikuto where the man used to be. I look to the ground and see the man holding his cheek and scrambling to get up. The other man looked at Ikuto in shock.

"Never touch her again," Ikuto spat the words out with such hatred, it surprised me. I had never seen Ikuto so angry before. Or maybe I have, but I don't remember.

The men were afraid now, "Sorry, man. Won't happen again!" the man got to his feet and they both hurried off.

Ikuto's attention turned immediately to me, "You should have known better." He glared, "You could have gotten hurt."

I was surprised. I had never seen this side of him before. "G-Gomennasai!" I bowed.

He sighed and grabbed my arm, "Let's go back."

I nodded and followed him as he lead the way back to the taiyaki stand.

Rima was waiting for us in line, "Amu, are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, they didn't do anything...," I glanced at Ikuto. If he hadn't shown up then who knows what those guys could have done.

"Whatever, let's forget about it," Ikuto puts his hands in his pockets.

**xxx**

After the little incident at the mall earlier, Ikuto didn't really talk to me. I must have upset him, but I don't know how. It's not like I could have done anything to get those guys to leave me alone.

We were now on our way home from the mall. Rima's house was closer than Ikuto's, so we walked her home and now it was just us two.

I walked a pace behind Ikuto, staring at the ground. He was still carrying most of my bags for me. The awkward silence as we walked made me a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to break it, "About earlier, thank you." I quickened my pace a bit and smiled at him.

Ikuto glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "Don't worry about it," his tone was gentle, which made me happy.

"You're a really great friend, Ikuto. I'm lucky I have you." I could tell my comment caught him off guard a bit because he finally looked directly at me. I smiled. Oh, I almost forgot to tell Ikuto about the dream I remembered, "By the way, I didn't know you played the violin!"

"You used to," he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah.. Hehe," I playfully bopped myself on the head. I was glad things were back to normal.

All of the sudden, Ikuto stopped walking. I looked back at him, confused.

"We're here."

I looked to my left and saw a medium sized white house. I looked at him, "You live here?"

Ikuto raised one eyebrow, "Surprised?"

I just smiled and looked back at the house. This was it. I was really going to be living with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu and I walk through the front door and take our shoes off. I lead Amu into the living room and see my mom and dad standing in the doorway.

Amu bows, "Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu. Thank you for letting me stay here," She didn't have to introduce herself, they already knew who she was.

My parents smiled, "I'm Tsukiyomi Aruto and this is my wife Souko. We're glad to have you. If there's anything you need, just ask."

Amu smiled, "Thank you for the clothes earlier," she said to my mother.

"No problem at all," she returned the smile, "Feel free to keep them, they don't fit me anymore."

Amu bowed again, and I headed for the stairs. Amu followed me. I walked down the hall and kicked open the last door on the right with my foot because I was holding Amu's shopping bags in my hands. I walked in and placed the bags on the bed, "This is your room."

Amu walked in and looked around. A large smile formed on her lips and she turned to me, "This is great! Thank you so much."

I looked at her. She is just so alluring! I walk towards her and lean in. My heartbeat speeds up rapidly. Amu seemed a little confused and embarrassed with this, and soon a blush spreads across her face. Oh no, this is bad. I only do this when I'm going to tease her, but that's not originally what I was thinking of. Her lips are just so pink and inviting. I refuse to let myself look at them, however, and put on my infamous smirk as I quickly come up with something to tease her about, "Bet you wish you were sharing a room with me," I chuckle.

Her face turns beet red and I smile, "You're so easy to tease."

Amu glares at me and whacks me on the arm, "Baka," she mumbled.

I laugh and turn toward the door, "Night, Amu," I head toward the door.

"Goodnight, Ikuto," she says in a soft voice from behind me.

As soon as I exit the door I put a hand up to my head and finally allow a small blush to surface on my cheeks. This is crazy, I'm getting sidetracked. If I want Amu to remember everything, I have to focus.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I head to the bathroom for a shower.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sigh in exhaustion and drop onto the bed that is surprisingly really soft. I sink into the comfortable mattress and smile. Overall, it was a pretty good day. I allow my eyes to close for a moment and...

"_Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"_

My eyes fly open. Was that...

"_Onee-chan, look at me!"_

I gasp and sit up, holding my head up with my hands. Ami.. is that you?

"_Onee-chan, look, I can dance!"_

"_Ami, can you get out of my room? I'm trying to do my homework."_

Tears immediately come to my eyes. Oh Ami... I didn't even look at her! What kind of an older sister was I?

Needing comfort, I push my shopping bags off of the bed and curl up under the covers. Ami... I shut my eyes tight and start crying into my pillow. Why has everyone left me?

**~Chapter End~**

Yeee~ I'm having a lot of fun writing this. XD

I want to thank everyone who posted reviews on my chapters so far, I'm so glad you guys like my story! :D I hope you all continue to read and follow my chapters. I'll be sure to put chapter 7 up soon so keep a eye out for it!

Reviews are much appreciated! They are great for motivation as well :)

Thanks!


	7. Violin's Melody

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I finally stir out of my deep sleep at 10:00am, or so the clock says on the bedside table.

Last night all I could think about was that sweet, harmonic voice of my little sister. It took me what seemed like hours to finally stop crying, calm down, and fall asleep.

I hear one single knock on the door, followed by Ikuto entering, "Ah, she lives," he smiled at me.

I glare at him, but I'm also a bit happy at his presence. At least he would get my mind off of last night, "Good morning to you too, Ikuto."

I slowly pull myself up into a sitting position. Realizing that I didn't change into my newly bought pajamas, I sighed and hoped that my new clothes weren't ruined.

Ikuto sat down next to me and handed me a plate with a single blueberry muffin on it, "Eat up."

I smile and mumble a thank you as I bite into the muffin, "How'd you sleep?" he asks and looks out of the window.

I wasn't planning on recalling what happened last night, so I simply replied, "Just fine," and took another bite of the delicious pastry bread.

Ikuto nods, "Good."

We sit there in a surprisingly comfortable silence as I finish my muffin. I let out a yawn then glance at Ikuto, who was already looking at me again, "What is it?" I ask with a small blush.

Ikuto smirks and leans in toward me. Oh no, not again.. I can't stop myself from blushing harder. I should pull away, Ikuto has so much fun teasing me, but I can't seem to move a muscle. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my cheek and Ikuto leans in closer.. and closer... I subconsciously close my eyes and wait, but nothing comes in contact with my lips. Instead, a voice whispers in my ear, "Heh, nice bed-head."

My eyes fly open and I blush furiously. I slam Ikuto in the back with my fist and push him away, "P-Perverted b-baka!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Ikuto laughs but rubs his back, "Ouch, Amu. For someone who just got out of the hospital, you're strong."

I glare at him and cross my arms. He takes the hint and gets up, "Alright fine, I'm leaving." he chuckles and exits the room.

Sighing, I look through my shopping bags and find a comb as well as some other toiletries, then leave the room and hunt down the bathroom.

I take a long, warm shower which felt incredibly good. I don't remember the last time I took a shower. Ew, I must have smelled.

It took me a while to choose what outfit to wear out of the 20 Rima bought me. She must be crazy, but she was probably also a really great friend. I smile at the thought, which soon turns into a frown. My memories were lost in the accident, and now I'm not sure about anything anymore.

I decide on a dark blue sweatshirt and a black and white ruffly skirt with skinny red pants underneath, complete with one X-clip pulling some of my hair back.

I started putting away some of my clothes in the closet in my room, but freeze when I hear a soft, beautiful, melancholic melody coming from outside. I rush over to the window and see a familiar tall boy with blue hair playing a violin. I stare for a moment, mesmerized by the tune, then dash out of my door and down the stairs.

Ikuto's parents are in the living room, and they turn their heads to me as I see me run down the stairs, "Ohayou, Amu-chan," I hear Souko say as I rush by.

"Ohayou!" I call as I head for the door.

I follow the violin's beautiful notes into the garden. I finally reach Ikuto, who is playing a meaningful, and kind of familiar song. He doesn't seem to notice me, so I just stand there and listen to this beautiful sound.

Once the song is finished, Ikuto turns around and looks at me, a small smile on his face, "I thought I heard someone sneak up on me."

"I-I'm sorry.."

Ikuto shrugs, "Whatever."

"That melody... I feel like I'm heard it before.."

Ikuto's eyes widen a bit, "You do?"

I nod, and he looks at me, a little relieved maybe? "You used to beg me to play the violin for you, and you liked this melody the best."

I sigh. The memory isn't coming back to me, but the tune is definitely familiar.

Ikuto looks at me, then puts his violin back into it's case, "Wait, Ikuto, don't stop playing!" I take a step forward without watching where I'm going, and instead of my foot touching Earth, it stumbles on a rock. I feel myself tripping and falling and...

_SPLASH!_

There just _had_ to be a pond there.

But wait a minute, why wasn't I wet?

I open my eyes and find myself wrapped in Ikuto's arms, completely dry, "You're so clumsy..," Ikuto says, and I hear him laugh lightly.

What the hell just happened?

I look around, still trapped in Ikuto's warm embrace, and notice that there isn't a pond in sight. Did I just imagine that? That's weird...

"_Get away from me! Stop it!" A tough looking boy about ten years old was approaching an eight year old me._

_Not wanting him to touch me, I was backing up, "Please just leave me alone."_

_The boy just laughed, "Hey girl, you better watch where you're going!"_

_I turned around and gasped, tripping over a rock on the side of the pond._

_SPLASH!_

"Amu.. Hey, Amu!" Ikuto's words took me out of my trance and brought be back to the present.

I looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before realizing my situation: I tripped and had a memory of falling into a pond when really, Ikuto caught me.

I smiled gently, then buried my face in his chest, "San kyuu," I said, my words muffled by his clothing.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu acted very strange after she tripped, but I decided not to ask her why.

Once we entered my house again, I saw my parents standing by the doorway, "Amu, Ikuto, we have some news," my dad said, "We just got a phone call, and apparently Amu's grandmother is putting a funeral together for her family."

I felt guilty about forgetting about a funeral. Three people died, there had to be a funeral. I glanced down at Amu, and saw a sad expression on her face. I felt an urge to just lean down and embrace her again, but I stayed where I was.

My dad continued, "I know you may not remember your grandmother, but she still wants you to show up and prepare something to say about your family."

I was surprised by this. Surely her grandmother new she had amnesia! This is all happening so fast, I can only image what it must feel like for Amu; what she must be going through, "Feel free to take time to figure out what you want to do," he said, then dismissed us.

I looked back down at Amu. She looked confused, sad, shocked, and on the verge of tears. My heart broke for her.

I took Amu's hand and gently led her upstairs. Once we were in her room, Amu's tears finally started spilling over. I sat down on the bed and gently pulled on her hand. Amu walked closer to me, still crying. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, sitting her down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I sighed and gently stroked her head, "I don't like hearing you cry.. I don't like seeing you sad.."

Amu didn't reply, and kept crying. Eventually, she calmed down and looked at me. I wiped away any left-over tears from her cheeks, and in return, she smiled. It was tiny, but it was a smile.

"Ikuto," she finally said after a while, "I'm gonna go to the funeral."

I smiled,"That's my girl." Amu blushed a bit at this, which was really cute.

"Thank you so much, Ikuto. You always make me feel better." My heartbeat sped up as she said this, and I hoped she didn't notice.

We spent the rest of the day in there, and when it got late, it almost seemed like Amu didn't want me to leave her side.

"Oh, is it really that late? Do you have to go?"

Now instead of me making her nervous, she was making me a bit nervous, "Of course not Amu," I smiled.

Amu was sitting up in bed under the blanket. I climbed in and sat down next to her. I noticed her face flush red a bit, and I just smirked. The room gradually got darker throughout the time we spent in there, but neither of us went to turn on the light. By this time, the room was pretty dark, but we could still see each other by the bright moonlight coming in through the window.

"Ikuto," Amu says after a while, "I'm a little curious... Before the accident, did you always tease me like you do now? 'Cause when you first came to visit me at the hospital, you acted differently."

Her question threw me off a bit, but I quickly recovered, "Well, I was worried. My friend was just in a car crash. Naturally, I would act differently," I looked at her.

"Hm..," she looked back at me.

Well that was strange. I didn't exactly know what she meant.

Suddenly, that gentle look of Amu's turned into fear. She started covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight, "Amu, Amu! What's going on?"

"Y-You don't h-hear that?" her voice was shaking with fear. My face clouded with concern as I shook my head.

"S-Someone's screaming!"

**~Chapter End~**

Yes, yes...Cliffhanger.

Even though this chapter is shorter, it took me a long time to write Dx

I was having some MAJOR writers block issues during this chapter... I hope it didn't get too boring! I'll definitely try to make the next one more interesting and include the funeral in it.

But yeshhhh... Amuto. XD Need I say more?

Wow, I'm so happy with all of the reviews I'm getting! As a new member to fanfiction, I am so glad people seem to like my writing!

I absolutely love getting reviews and private messages, and thanks to all my followers and story favorite-rs.. :D

Thanks!


	8. The Funeral

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The light shining through the window in the morning woke me up. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"I see you're up," a low voice from behind me whispers.

I freeze. What the... I turn around to see Ikuto curled up close to me. And I mean _really close_.

"I-IKUTO!" I yell and push him away so he was less close, blushing like a maniac, "W-What are you doing in my bed!"

He just laughed, "Oh come on, Amu. You don't remember? You practically begged me not to go last night!"

My whole face turns red as I remember what I said last night. What the hell was I saying? I sit up, turn toward him, and kick him off the bed with my feet. There's a loud 'THUMP' as he hits the wood floor.

"Geez, Amu, you didn't have to go that far!" he rubs his back.

I let out a small, "Humph!" and cross my arms, looking away.

My mind flashes back to last night as I heard the haunting scream. All of the sudden, out of nowhere a blood-curdling scream started echoing in my mind. After a while of hearing this, I realized just who was screaming. It was me. It was me during the accident, but that's all I know.

The memory coming out of the blue like that terrified me, and it took a while for me to calm down, even with Ikuto comforting me.

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ikuto looking at me. I feel a little uncomfortable, so I ask, "W-What are you looking at me for?"

He rubs his neck and looks out of the window, "It's nothing."

"Ikuto," he looks back at me, "I was wondering if you would help me write stuff for the funeral today.."

"Of course," he says calmly, still looking out the window. It's so relaxing having him here.

**xxx**

I stare at the blank paper in front of me. Why can't I do this? I bite the end of my eraser and think. Mom, Dad, Ami... I feel my eyes getting watery, and I shut them tight. I feel Ikuto's gaze on me.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...

It's no use.

The tears start pouring down my cheeks. Stop crying! I'm hopeless.

Ikuto grabs my hand and stands me up. He wraps me in his warmth, and I bury my face in his chest.

Ikuto is so kind... So kind, so caring, so loving, so handsome...

'CLICK'

What the hell? That was my bra strap...

"IKUTO!" I push him away from me, "YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I start punching his chest half-heartedly.

He just laughs, "You're not crying anymore!"

I glare at him, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, PERVERT!" I push him out of the door, which would have been harder if he refused me doing so. Once he's out, I click my bra back together and sit down, looking at the blank page in front of me. What am I going to do?

"_Onee-chan!" I turn to see the cute little 5 year old Ami, smiling in the doorway. Her light brown hair is pulled into to pigtails, and she is wearing a fluffy yellow dress._

_Mom and Dad are standing behind her, "Amu-chan," my mother says, "We were wondering if you could take Ami-chan to the park today if you weren't too busy."_

"_Sure, mom," I stand up and walk over to Ami, "Let's go, Ami."_

"_Yay! Park, park!," Ami starts chanting with joy._

My hand flies over my mouth, my eyes wide with shock and sorrow. Mom, Dad, Ami...

No, I can't start crying again! Instead of tears, words start coming out of no where as I write them frantically on the blank sheet of paper. All my emotions start filling the page. In no time, the page was full.

I put my hands on my forehead. What was that? I answer my own question: That was me, writing from my heart and from my memories.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

It's finally time for the funeral.

I stand in front of my full-body mirror in a black suit and a white button down shirt. My dad wants me to wear a tie, but a tie doesn't really suit me. I don't remember the last time I dressed this nice...

A couple nights ago, Amu showed me what she wrote. She told me that she had a memory, and she just started writing. Her writing was so pure, like it had come straight from the heart.

I walk out of my room and head right to Amu's. Knocking once, I open the door. Amu is standing in front of her mirror like I was a few moments ago. Once she sees me, she turns around and I almost choke. She looks so beautiful in a completely black dress that ends above the knees and has ruffles at the bottom and the sleeves. I'm speechless for a second, and this might be my imagination, but she looks a bit speechless too.

Suddenly, Amu breaks eye contact and looks at the floor a bit embarrassed, "Y-You look handsome...," she says then covers her mouth like she didn't mean to say that. A huge blush forms on her cheeks.

Her comment caught me off guard, but I quickly recover and step toward her. I lean down in front of her with a smirk on my face and gently run my hand down her cheek to her chin, forcing her to make eye contact again, "Why, thank you, Amu. You're not too bad yourself," I smile.

Her blush grows and I chuckle, bringing her face closer to mine. I try not to break character as she gets closer, and closer. I notice Amu's blush spread across her face as she shuts her eyes. Every time we get this close, she closes her eyes. Would she really accept it if I kissed her?

Once my lips are just a centimeter away from hers, I pause. I can't do this. I let out a silent sigh and close my eyes as I kiss her on the cheek.

Her skin is soft, smooth and warm, and I have to force myself to pull away.

I keep my eyes shut as I turn away from her. If I see her embarrassed face, I'll probably have an urge to kiss her again, "It's time to go," I walk out the door.

**xxx**

Once everyone is seated, a tall man with shaggy light brown hair starts talking, "Welcome, everyone. We are here today to mourn the loss of Hinamori Tsumugu, Midori and Ami. As a good friend of the Hinamori family, it pains me to see their lives have been taken from them so easily. However, there is someone here who has lost more than I. I would like to welcome Hinamori Amu, Midori's and Tsumugu's first daughter."

I glance to my right to see Amu's face a nervous and sad mess. I lean over to her and whisper, "It'll be fine. You can do it." She nods and shakily makes her way to where the man used to be standing. The whole room is silent as everyone watches and waits for Amu to say something. I can't even imagine what Amu must be feeling right now.

She finally begins to speak in a stuttering, quiet voice, "I-I have been c-close to my family all my l-life, at least _t-that_ I am sure of..," her eyes darted around the room, then finally they rested on me. I gave her a quick thumbs up which seemed to reassure her temporarily.

Amu continued, "After the c-car crash.. I suffered from a-amnesia," I heard some gasps around the room. Apparently, this was their first time hearing about this.

Amu's eyes looked around the room again, this time landing on Mashiro, who was sitting a couple rows from the front of the room. I saw her nod and Amu started talking again, "I still have no r-recollection of most of the t-time period from when I was s-six until now, but I d-do remember some things."

Another pause. This time, Amu didn't look up from her paper, "L-Like m-my s-sister's b-big s-smile..," Amu stopped and kept staring down at her paper. She looked on the verge of tears. You can do it, Amu.. I know you can..

"O-Or my m-mom's g-gentle v-voice..," another pause, "O-Or my d-dad's e-excitement over t-the s-smallest things..."

By now, her watery eyes couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and they streamed down her face. Amu...

"I w-want to remember o-our t-time together s-so b-badly.., b-but it's not c-coming b-back to m-me.., it's not-" Amu stopped. She tried to keep talking, but her voice wouldn't come out anymore.

Finally, her voice allowed a quiet, "I-I'm sorry," as she ran to the exit of the room, crying.

I stood up, my hands in fists, causing everyone to look at me. Everyone watched as I ran as fast as I could out the exit, leaving a quiet room behind me.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

As soon as I ran out of the church, I tried to find a quiet place to cry. I ran into the forest adjacent to the church and curled up next to a tall tree once I was deep enough in.

Nobody find me... I want someone to find me.. No! Nobody, find me..

My thoughts flashed to Ikuto. Don't come looking for me, Ikuto.. I don't want you to worry about me anymore.

It's not fair that I live when everyone I love dies! It's not fair! Why me? Why..

Suddenly, I hear a distant voice calling, "Amu! Amu!" I bury my face in my knees. Comfort me, Ikuto... You're the only one who understands.. The only one who is still here for me..

"Amu!" The voice is getting closer. I pray that it's Ikuto, and not some random person who was at the funeral. When I looked at all of those people as I made my speech, I knew no one. No one except Rima, Ikuto, and his family. Who were all those people? Did I used to know them? Was I suppose to know them? And how come everyone was so surprised when I said I had amnesia? After all this time, and I still have so many questions...

"Amu!"

"_Amu! Amu!"_

"Amu!"

"_Amu!"_

"What do you want from me!" I scream at the voices in my head.

"Amu, it's me," I look up and find Ikuto crouching over me. What..?

"H-How did you-"

"When you were crying, you used to always go and hide in the forest," He smiled gently at me.

I stared at him. Ikuto...

"You shouldn't be lying on the ground, your pretty dress will get ruined," He smiled and offered a hand.

I hesitantly took it and he pulled me to my feet with much ease. I just looked at him.

Wait a minute, I'm not crying anymore... The moment I saw Ikuto I stopped crying!

Ikuto was smiling, but his eyes were full of concern, "You worried me, Amu,"

What is this feeling? Surely I've felt it before and forgotten. But no, this was different. A new, bubbly feeling was rising inside me. A feeling which made me want to get closer to Ikuto.

I took a step forward, and another.

Ikuto bent down to gently wiped my tears away from my cheeks with his thumb. I took the opportunity. I leaned in subconsciously and felt warm lips come in contact with mine.

A rush of emotion ran throughout my body and tickled my fingertips. I started kissing with a bit more force, which made my body feel even better. I wanted more, but I knew I shouldn't.. I gradually pulled away

"Ikuto, I..." I tried to look away from him, but his eyes pulled my gaze in. He was smiling.

"Amu..." Even though I didn't remember anything, I knew for sure that that was my first kiss.

And it felt good.

**~Chapter End~**

YAY! They kissed!

Aren't you surprised that Amu kissed him instead of him kissing her? Hehe, kiwaii..

Hope you enjoyed this cute chapter! Sorry I'm posting so late in the day.. I got sidetracked :P

Anyways, please review! It's much appreciated! :D

Thanks!


	9. Returning To School!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sit on my balcony to get some fresh air. The night was so peaceful. I put a chair on my balcony and step on top of it so I can reach the roof. I pull myself up and find a comfortable spot to sit.

I stared at the stars and couldn't help myself from thinking about what happened earlier today.

_Ikuto bent down to gently wipe my tears away from my cheeks with his thumb. I took the opportunity. I leaned in subconsciously and felt warm lips come in contact with mine._

_A rush of emotion ran throughout my body and tickled my fingertips. I started kissing with a bit more force, which made my body feel even better. I wanted more, but I knew I shouldn't.. I gradually pulled away_

"_Ikuto, I..." I tried to look away from him, but his eyes pulled my gaze in. He was smiling._

"_Amu..." Even though I didn't remember anything, I knew for sure that that was my first kiss._

_And it felt good._

_My face was painted red, but Ikuto was still smiling. He gently pushed my hair out of my face. I felt his gaze taking in all of my facial features. I tried to turn away, but somehow, I couldn't._

_After what felt like hours just looking at each other, Ikuto finally turned away and put his hands in his pockets, "Let's go back, Amu."_

I instantly blush at the thought. What exactly is Ikuto to me? What am I to him? Whenever I look at him, I don't want to look away. His lips were so soft and warm.. They felt so nice against mine..

No! What am I thinking? Why the hell did I kiss him? Ugh, my mind is so confused right now!

I'm forced out of my thoughts when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Hoping it was only my imagination, I turned to find the person I really didn't want to see. Ikuto.

"Yo," he smirks.

I turn away and ignore him, too embarrassed to look at his face.

"What are you doing up here? I thought only I came up here," Ikuto's alluring voice said from behind me.

"Oh, s-sorry, I'll go..," I start to get up, but then I feel a hand grab my arm.

"You know that's not what I meant. Amu, I want you to stay."

I can't refuse when he says it like that! Without looking at him, I sit back down and stare at the moon as if I hope it would give me advise or something.

Ikuto comes into my sight when he sits down to my left. I quickly find a star to my right to be interested in. Then I feel a warm hand finding its way through my hair. I blush instantly, "Please don't...," and the hand disappears.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

We sit in silence on the roof until I'm sure the moon has moved at least halfway across the sky.

I look at Amu, who hasn't faced me since I sat down. When we kissed earlier today, it felt like magic. Her lips against mine just felt right. And to my surprise, it had been Amu who caught me off guard, not the other way around. None the less, I kissed back.

I stare longingly at the back of Amu's head. I need to find a way to ease the tension. That's when I see Amu shiver. It is pretty cold out...

I throw my arms around her and pull her towards me, snuggling. She blushes bright red at this, "I-Ikuto! What the hell are you doing!"

"It's cold, and I want to warm you up!" I smirk teasingly.

She just glares at me. I sigh and let go of her, getting serious again, "Fine, but if your not gonna let me warm you up, take this instead," I pause while I take off my jacket and plop it down on Amu's shoulders. She seems surprised by this, "Here."

"O-Oh, thanks..," She turns the other way again.

"Amu, have I done something to upset you?"

She turns to me again, her blush visible again, "N-No! Not at all..," Her eyes start shifting, and the embarrassed look on her face makes my heart skip a beat.

"That's good to hear," I say then stand up, "Well, it's pretty late. I'm gonna turn in for the day. I start climbing down the roof to my room.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" Amu calls from behind me, but I don't respond. I'll let her keep it.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

As I walk to the grocery store, I try to recall everything Tsukiyomi Aruto wanted me to buy. He had given me money so I could go get the groceries for them. I gladly said yes, what with everything I owe him.

I walk around the store, putting potatoes, rice, herbs, noodles, spices and beef into my shopping basket.

As I walk to the register, I hear loud pounding noises coming from outside. I look out the window and notice that its starting to rain. No, not rain; pour.

I sigh. I guess I'll have to get home soaked.

I pay for the groceries and dash out the door as fast as I can until I crash into something. Something tall and warm... I look up, "I-Ikuto!"

He's holding a big umbrella, smiling down at me. I quickly back up from him, still under the umbrella, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard it was going to rain, and I noticed you left the house without an umbrella, so I walked here so we could share one!" He smiled.

"Um, no thanks...," I look away blushing.

"Oh come on, Amu. It's getting cold out. If you get wet, you'll freeze," he pointed out.

"Alright, fine..," we started walking awkwardly down the street. Well at least _I _walked awkwardly. It seemed like Ikuto was completely at ease. Then I felt a hand grab on to mine and I looked up at Ikuto, surprised, embarrassed and confused.

Ikuto smirks, "My hand was cold," I glare at him, and his smirking face turns into a sad face, "Do you really not like it..?"

Feeling a bit guilty, I say, "I-It's fine...," I start blushing. I just pray that my palms don't get _too_ sweaty.

As we walk, hand in hand, Ikuto says suddenly, "You know, it's September 1st in a week, right?" he looks at me.

I stare at him, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, summer break ends in a week. Then we have to go back to school.. Including you."

"I-I had no idea..." The idea of going to school scared me a bit. What would everyone think of me? Wait a minute... everyone already knows me, it's _me _who doesn't know _them_. Oh great..

I turn to Ikuto, "Um, Ikuto?" he looks down to me, "What grade are you in again?"

"I'm a senior," he says without even hesitating.

"O-Oh.. right...," I stare right ahead of me as we walk.

**xxx**

We finally get back home and walk inside. We both take our shoes off and head to the kitchen. Realizing Ikuto and I were still holding hands, I quickly let go and blush, then start putting the groceries away, hoping Ikuto didn't notice.

Ikuto grabs a bag of chips, "Later, Amu," then heads up to his room, leaving me in the kitchen.

As soon as Ikuto leaves, Aruto walks in the kitchen, "Oh Amu, I see you got everything," he smiled at me, "Thanks so much."

"It was no problem at all," I smile.

"So I assume Ikuto told you that school was starting up again, right?," I nod and he continues, "Since you probably forgot your schedule, I headed to your school today and picked up your schedule for you," he hands me a folded piece of paper.

I smile, "Thanks, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Call me Aruto."

"Okay.. Thank you, Aruto."

"Oh, and I also picked up your school uniform. I put it in your room," He smiled and left the kitchen.

I called another, "Thank you!" to him then headed up the stairs to my room. My uniform was lying on my bed. I picked it up and examined it. Yes, I definitely remembered this uniform. And I remembered how I spiced it up a little!

I took a red armband from my drawer and clothes-pinned it to the left sleeve of the blazer. I also grabbed some red and black plaid loose socks that match the skirt and go up to my knees. There, now the outfit looked familiar. I placed the uniform on my desk and headed down to the dining room for dinner.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I lay on my bed, my hands behind my head, and stare up at the ceiling. I was still in complete shock that Amu had kissed me. I always thought I would be the one to kiss her, but she beat me to it. I didn't mind, though. Actually, it was hotter that she had kissed me rather than me kissing her.

I smile crept over my face. I can't get her out of my head. She's just so...cute.

I roll over to my side and look at my alarm clock. It read 10:00pm. I wonder if Amu is awake.

I sit up and look around. I know, I'll sneak into her room! I smirked and got up, heading for my door. I quietly made my way down the hall to her room, and slowly opened her door. Amu was asleep; she really is a kid.

I crept over to the bed and tapped her shoulder. She shifted to her side but didn't wake up. I smiled as I looked at her sleeping features; they were so adorable.

Hold on, if she woke up she would call me a pervert for sure. I shrugged and slowly got under the covers with her. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her. Amu stirred a little and opened her eyes halfway, "I-Ikuto..?" she mumbled then closed her eyes again. She was probably half asleep still.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. She subconsciously grabbed my arms and held on to me as well. My heartbeat quickened, and I tried to calm myself down.

Amu should get used to waking up to find me sleeping next to her, because when I was next to her, I felt completely relaxed and at ease. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Today was the day. The first day of school. Well, the way I looked at it, it was.

In preparation for today, Ikuto surprisingly helped me study a bit. I was completely surprised by how much I already knew! Maybe I remembered my studies for some reason. The only thing I had trouble with was math, but that wasn't anything new. I recall the memory I had of when Ikuto helped me out with a math problem.

I took a deep breath and threw on my uniform. It felt good, and it was definitely familiar. Next, I take out two X-clips and clip them to hair on either side of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded, then headed out the door and down the stairs with my backpack(all the stuff in it was bought by Aruto, of course).

I walked to the kitchen where I found Souko making eggs and Ikuto eating a piece of toast. Souko put the scrambled eggs on a plate and set it down in front of me. I said thanks and started eating as quickly as I could, not wanting to be late.

I started walking out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me. I turned around to find Ikuto grabbing his bag, "Wait for me, Amu."

I glared at him and walked out the door. Actually, I kinda did want him walking to school with me, but I couldn't tell him that. Ugh! What am I thinking! Of course I don't want that pervert walking to school with me!

He caught up with me anyway and we walked to school in awkward silence. Once we got there, Ikuto turned to me with a smirk on his face, "If you need me, I'll be in the high school," he started walking off.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I'd need you!" I turned around and headed through the school gates. Yes, this school was definitely familiar.

I looked around and saw every single eye on me. Everyone must have heard about the accident by now. I tried to show them that I didn't care by putting on my "cool & spicy" facade. Wait a minute, I remembered my "cool & spicy" facade?

I heard everyone whispering and pointing at me as I slowly made my way up the stairs.

This was it. There's no turning back now.

**~Chapter End~**

Hey everyone! Sorry I was a little late with updating on this chapter. I had a little trouble with writers block *shakes fist angerly*

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, it sort of got a little boring, but I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter! I hope I can throw in a twist!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks! :D


	10. Kidnapped?

Hey everyone! Before you read Chapter 10 of Please Remember, I just wanted to tell you all about my other published stories!

For all of you guys who like this Shugo Chara fan fic, I want to ask you if you would check out my other Shugo Chara fan fic, Misfortune! If you like this, you might just like that too, so please go check it out! :D

And, one other thing. Any of you guys Warriors fans? You know, like the Warrior cats series? Well if you are, I published a story based on Warriors called The Insane Ones, so if your interested, go look at that as well! Thanks!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoring my stories. It really encourages me to keep writing! Thanks again for everything, guys!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 10!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the charaters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"_Amu-chan, will you come in here for a second?" my mother asks the 8 year old me from the other room._

_I walk to her and look at her, "What is it?"_

"_We all know how much you liked you're kitten, Aiko, but we have some bad news," my mother looks at me seriously._

"_What's wrong with Aiko?"_

"_Well, you see, Aiko sneaked out of the back door when I was bringing groceries in today, and when he crossed the road, a car hit him. Aiko is no longer with us," my mom frowns._

"No!" I yell and stand up. Everyone's eyes turn to me and stare. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am.

"Hinamori-san, could you sit back down please?"

A huge blush on my face appears when I notice that I'm still in class, "H-Hai, Sensei," I sit down and start appearing very interested in my notebook so I don't make eye contact with anybody.

I hear a couple giggles, and a few whispers. I try to ignore it and pay attention to the lesson.

Aiko... I definitely remember her! She was my cat that I had when I was younger. She was my best friend, and I played with her all the time. I remember the day she died. I was so depressed.

I sigh and watch the teacher scribbling something on to the chalkboard.

It seems almost as if I didn't have any friends in my homeroom class, because when I walked in and sat down, no one approached me to tell me who they were, and if they were a good friend of mine. Everyone was just whispering and looking at me. It was starting to get on my nerves, so I just glared at everyone who looked at me, which caused a bunch of students whispering, "Cool & Spicy! She's still the same!"

I was surprised at lunch when only Rima came to sit with me. Didn't I have any other friends, too? Apparently not.

"How did homeroom go?" Rima asks me.

"So-so. Everyone was whispering and looking at me. But when the teacher called on me to answer a math question, I actually got it right!" I smile, thinking about Ikuto helping me with that exact question I was asked in class.

Rima smiled back at me, "That's good."

We sat there in silence eating out lunches. Rima asked abruptly, "So, what's going on with you and Ikuto?"

I practically choke on my food, "W-What do you mean?" I look at her, thinking about the kiss and the time we held hands.

Rima just ate her lunch, smiling, "You know what I mean. You guys are friendly. _Really _friendly."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," a huge blush forms on my cheeks, "N-Nothing is going on between us!"

"Sure...," Rima says, clearly not convinced.

I just shake my head, blushing harder, and finish my bento.

I somehow make it through my last four classes, barely paying attention. My mind was too preoccupied with Rima's question earlier.

What _was_ going on between Ikuto and I? Did that kiss mean nothing? I'm pretty sure he was kissing back... And when he held hands with me? I have no idea what Ikuto thinks of me. All I know is that Ikuto loves teasing me, and all of this could just be part of his act.

I sigh as I walk through the school gates and turn right to head home.

"How was your day, Amu?" I jump and look up, seeing the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto grinning in front of me. He laughs, "Did I scare you?"

I glare at him, "N-No, I was just a little surprised."

He smiles and turns around to start walking. I quickly catch up so we are walking together.

"You never answered me question. I asked how your day was," Ikuto looks at me.

"It was fine. Found out that my only friend is Rima apparently," I roll my eyes.

"And what am I if I'm not your friend?" Ikuto smirks.

I look at him and start blushing. Oh no, did he think I thought we were something more than friends? "O-Oh yeah, you're my friend too...," I look straight ahead, embarrassed to look at him.

Ikuto just chuckles.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Once Amu and I arrive home, Amu calls, "We're home!" to my parents then heads upstairs.

"Welcome back!" I hear my parents say. I walk into the living room and find them sitting together on the couch, reading something, "Oh, Ikuto, did you hear about the kidnappings?" my mom asks.

I shake my head and walk over to them. Apparently they were reading the newspaper.

"Well, it says here that there's some guy kidnapping kids a couple towns over from ours. Just to be safe, will you accompany Amu on the streets at all times?"

"Sure," I turn and walk out of the room, going up the stairs to my room.

I sit on my bed and look out the window. I recall the night of the accident, how I was so determined to tell Amy how I feel. I close my eyes and rest my head on my hands. She seems just as comfortable with me now as she did back then. Why can't I just tell her how I feel now?

I sigh and lay down on my bed. I know Amu feels something toward me. If she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed me. So why can't I tell her than I love her? Then I can kiss her again...

I get a sudden urge to taste Amu's lips again. They tasted like sugar, and they were addicting. So soft, smooth, warm...

I get off my bed and walk to my door. I have to tell her how I feel.

I speed-walked down the hall to Amu's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Amu?"

Without hearing a reply, I opened the door slowly, only to reveal an empty room.

Oh no.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I walk down the sidewalk, still in my school uniform. I didn't care though, I just had to get out of the house and clear my head.

Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto and Amu. What did it mean when our two names were put together? Friendship, or something more?

I sigh. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel _something_ for Ikuto. Whenever he looked at me, I had butterflies, and whenever he touched me, I felt warmth spread through my body. That means something, right?

Even if it did, I still don't know if Ikuto feels the same way about me.

I look at the ground as I walk. My minds all screwed up ever since that kiss. It felt so good, so right. It made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world. I just want to feel like that again.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Ikuto?" I turn around and see not Ikuto, but a tall bald man with a shaggy beard and sunglasses on. "W-Who are-" my words are cut off when the man shoves a ball of cloth down my throat. I start coughing as he quickly ties a blindfold around my eyes. I try to scream but it's muffled by the cloth. Then I feel myself getting lifted off the ground and being thrown onto a rug floor. I notice that my hands are tied up, then I hear a slam of a trunk and a roar of an engine as it comes to life. What the hell is going on!

The car starts moving, and I start not being able to breath. Once I start coughing again, everything goes black.

**~Chapter End~**

AHHH! What is happening to Amu!

Hehehe cliffhanger! Sorry about how short this chapter is. I thought that this would be a good place to end the chapter! xD Don't worry, I'll try to make Chapter 11 longer than this :D

Please R&R and I swear I'll try to update soon for you guys who want to know what's going to happen next xD

Thanks so much for everything, everyone!


	11. We Owe You

Hey everyone! :D I just wanted to thank you all for all the reviews this story is getting xD I'm so happy!

Since I can't PM Guests, I wanted to reply to Anonymous(Guest) here:

Yeah, I didn't really feel like putting Nagi, Yaya or Tadase in the story. I might make them in the story in later chapters, just not good friends of Amu's. But I'm not sure if I'll do that or not yet :D (I think I'll put Saaya in this chapter, though! xD)

Anyways, I know you guys are all waiting for chapter 11, so here you are :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I gasp in horror as the thought of Amu leaving the house enters my mind. I rush down the stairs and look in every room, hoping to find the little pinkette hiding somewhere.

Finding her no where, I grab my jacket and run out the front door. I hear my parents calling to me, but I don't reply and keep running.

Where would she go off to? I look around and quickly make a decision to go left. Would she be meeting up with Mashiro? Ahh, I don't know!

I look around frantically, my heart beating quickly from all of the running. Amu, where are you?

I pull my cell phone out from my back pocket and go through the contacts until I reach Amu. I'm just about to hit "Call" when I realize that Amu doesn't have a cell phone anymore. Not since the accident.

"Damn!" I say through gritted teeth.

I try to look on the bright side; maybe the kidnapper isn't in this town. What are the odds he would get Amu? I shake my head. I have to find you, Amu. Why must you cause so much trouble for me?

As I stop running to catch my breath, something red catches my eye. I look down at the ground and see a red X-clip. Amu's X-clip. How could she have dropped this? I bend down and pick it up. This doesn't give me much to go on, but it _is _a clue.

I look around and see skid marks on the road, almost as if someone rushed away in their car from here. The thought hits me, but I don't dare say it out loud.

Amu was kidnapped.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I finally open my eyes and examine my surroundings. I'm no longer in the trunk of that car anymore. Now I am in a dark room with no windows. The ceiling is very low, and there is a musty scent in the air, making me crinkle my nose in disgust. Where am I?

I finally spot a door on the other side of the room. I rush to the door and try opening it but it's locked.

No, this can't be happening! What is going on? I pull on the door helplessly as tears start pouring down my face.

"It's no use," I hear a feminine voice behind me and I whip my head around. I see a pretty girl, about my age, with red hair forming beautiful curls at the bottom. I didn't even notice she was here!

"W-Who are you?" I ask, my voice shaking with fear.

"My name's Yamabuki Saaya. I've been in here for a day now," she looks down at her feet, "I'm just as confused as you are. I, too, was kidnapped by that awful man."

My eyes widen. Kidnapped? I was kidnapped! I start breathing faster, and clutch my chest. No, this is just a dream, I couldn't have been kidnapped! "M-My name's Hinamori Amu... S-Saaya-san, has he done anything to you?"

Saaya makes fists with her hands and I notice tears running down her face. I quickly get up and run over to her. I give her a hug, "I-It'll be alright. W-We'll find a way out of this place," I try to comfort her,

She returns the hug, then pulls away and sits down on the cold floor, "W-We have to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer," she says, wiping the tears from her face. I nod and sit down next to her.

"We have to come up with a plan, but I have no idea what. D-Does the man ever come in here?"

Saaya nods, "Yesterday, he came in here and g-grabbed me, then took me into a completely d-dark room..," she stopped, clearly not wanting to explain, "He'll probably be in here s-soon to take y-you!"

I gasp, and allow tears to roll down my cheeks as well, "No!" I scream. We hold onto each other and cry, hoping this would all just end.

Then suddenly, we hear a "Click" and the sound of a door creaking open.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I call the police instantly, trying to make my voice not waver while I speak to them. I tell them about the kidnapping and the evidence, and make sure they go searching for that man.

As for me, I'll do my own searching.

If I were this man, where would I hide? I'd probably keep the kids that I kidnap in some dark place where they can't escape, like a basement! Let's see, my parents told me that the man lived a couple towns over from ours.

Without thinking, I start running to the next town.

Once I'm there, I start panting and gasping for air. I can't stop though, I have to keep going. The town is kind of empty, and I look around only to find a man and woman walking together on the sidewalk. I run toward them, "Um, excuse me, but do you know about the kidnappings that have been happening?" I ask them.

The couple looks at each other, then back at me, "Why, yes. Many believe him to be in this town, that's why not too many people go out at this time. Especially kids," the woman says, causing me to gasp. She continues, "And while looking at his picture in the paper this morning, I could have sworn I saw him just around the block yesterday. Honestly, I thought the police caught him already, but apparently not."

I widen my eyes, "Thank you very much. And you said you saw him around the block?"

"Yes, right over there and to the left," she points.

I nod, "Thanks," I turn around and quickly rush in the direction she told me. Once I'm around the corner, I see nothing but a small staircase leading down to a door below the ground.

I climb down the stairs and try opening the door, but it's locked. I curse and put my ear to the door. I gasp in horror as I hear "No!" clearly said by a young girl. My hands turn into fists as I back away from the door. If that was you, Amu, I'll definitely save you.

I back up and kick the door with so much force, it falls over with ease. Inside I see a bald man wearing sunglasses(even though the room was dark already) with a long beard holding Amu close to him. Amu!

Without hesitating to study what was going on, I stomp over to the man, "Get your filthy hands off of her!" I shout at him.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasps.

The man snickers, "What do we have here?" he asks in a mockingly raspy voice. He must smoke. A _lot, _"This your boyfriend?" he turns to Amu.

I take the opportunity to punch him right on his jaw with even more force than I kicked the door. He falls over immediately, hitting the floor with a loud "THUMP." He seems to have fallen unconscious by the sudden blow.

I take Amu and pull her toward me, wrapping my arms around her, "Amu, did he do anything to you?" I ask, not wanting to put that thought into my mind.

Amu starts crying and holds onto me tightly, "N-No..." I sigh with relief and close my eyes.

"Thank god," I breath then suddenly pull away from her, "You had me so worried."

Amu looks at me, tears in her eyes, "H-How did you find m-me?"

"That doesn't matter right now," I grab her hand, "We have to get out of here before that _man_ wakes up," I say with disgust.

"Wait!" I look at her, "We have to save Saaya-san!" Amu says then runs toward a door to my right, "Saaya-san, can you hear me?"

I hear a voice from behind the door, "Amu, what happened? I heard a thump, are you alright?"

"Yes. Saaya-san, we're getting you out, hold on!" Amu turns to me expectingly. I raise an eyebrow, "Can you, knock down the door?"

I sigh and tell her to back up. I raise my leg and kick the hard wood, making it fall down instantly.

A girl about Amu's age runs out and hugs Amu, "What happened! What's going on!"

Amu points to me, and she looks at me, "Ikuto saved me."

Saaya blinks and stares at me in shock. She pulls away from Amu and walks toward me. I wait for her to say something, but instead she wraps her arms around me, "Thank you so much!" she says into my chest.

I look at her, but don't hug back, "No problem, but we have to go now. I'll call the police." Saaya lets go and walks back over to Amu. I lead the way out of the door, the two girls following me.

I call the police as we're walking and explain what happened. They tell me that we are free to head home, but make sure to be extra careful, and they'll go and arrest the man.

"Ikuto...," I hear the sound of Amu's voice from behind me. I turn around and look at her, "H-How did you know I was kidnapped? And how did you find us?"

I put my hands in my pockets and sigh, "My parents told me there was a man kidnapping kids in another town, and told me I have to accompany you whenever you leave the house. However, when I saw you already left the house, I went out to look for you," I pull the red X-clip out of my pocket, "I found this and skid marks and just knew you were taken by someone."

I hand her the clip and she looks at me, shocked, "I ran to the next town over and asked around about the kidnapper. A couple told me they thought he was in this town, and could have sworn that they saw him over where you guys were."

I hear both girls gasp from behind me. I turn around and bend down to Amu, "I'm so glad you're safe," Amu blushes and looks away. I smile.

"We owe you, Ikuto-san," The girl, Saaya, says.

I shrug, "Whatever."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I doowe Ikuto for saving my life. Actually, he has saved me multiple times now. I _really_ owe him.

After the incident, Ikuto and I walked Saaya to her house. Just as we were about to turn around and walk away, Saaya called to Ikuto. We both turned around.

"Um, Ikuto?" I notice a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Could I have your number? I mean, I want to be able to contact you if I ever find a way to repay you..," she smiles.

Ikuto shakes his head, "It's nothing, really. You don't need to repay me."

"But I want to!" Saaya says, then gives Ikuto a cute face. What is she doing? Trying to persuade him to give her his phone number? I blink at her and turn my head.

"Fine, whatever," Ikuto tells her his number as she punches it into her phone.

"Thanks so much!" she gives us a smile-no, more like she gives _Ikuto_ a smile-then turns and goes into her house.

I scowl at the closed door but quickly stop. Why am I so angry? I turn and start walking. Ikuto catches up and walks beside me.

I stare at my feet as we walk and cross my arms. Why did Saaya seem so interested in Ikuto? Surely it wasn't only because he saved her? If it wasn't for me, than Ikuto wouldn't have even saved her! Wait a minute, why am I getting so worked up about it? I glance at Ikuto who is looking at me. I blush and turn away quickly.

"Amu..," I feel his gaze on me and I try not to squirm. Why do I feel so angry?

"What?" I ask him.

"Are you sure that man didn't do something to you? You look upset.."

I shake my head and continue to look at the ground as we walk, "Nothing happened, thanks to you," I finally look at him with an attempted smile. Luckily, Ikuto doesn't ask any more questions.

Why do I feel weird? How come Saaya had to be so interested in Ikuto? I-I not jealous, am I?

**~Chapter End~**

Yay, I finally updated! Sooo, Ikuto saved her of course, but what's going on with Saaya? Hehe you'll have to wait until the next chapter :D

Oh, and one thing, on August 4th I will be taking a little vacation to the state I was born in, and I won't be back until the 12th or 13th! I'll try to post at least one more chapter before I go, but during that week, I'm not sure I can update D: I'm so sorry!

But anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and please review and tell me what you guys think!

Thanks so much!


	12. Ruined

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling very energetic and bold. I jumped out of bed and got dressed, then headed to the door.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Ikuto's door, "Come in," he said. I walked in and saw a slight surprised expression on his face. Yeah, I never really come to his room...

"Oh, well, good morning beautiful," he smirked and stood up, walking toward me.

I refused to get embarrassed, "Let's go to the park," I smiled. He looked a bit taken aback that I was asking him, but he soon recovered.

"Of course, my little Amu," he grabbed my hand and led me out the door, causing me to blush.

As we walked down the sidewalk, he looked at me, smirking like always, "So, Amu, what's the occasion?"

I looked at him and smiled, "It's the least I can do. You saved my life, so I'm taking you out!" I blush a little at my own words. I hope he doesn't think to hard about what I just said.

"Ah, I see," he grins and links arms with me. This isn't so bad. It's nicer than holding hands because then he wouldn't notice my sweaty palms.

Once we arrive at the park, I run toward the fountain, not waiting up for Ikuto, who catches up with me just fine. I take my wallet out of my pocket and pick out some change. I think about what I want to wish for. My memories probably. I would wish for my family back, but that's impossible. There's actually a possibility that I will regain my memory.

I take the change and toss it into the fountain, wishing I could have my memory back.

"_Amu-chan, take your sister to the fountain and show her how to wish for something," my mother smiled at me as I lead the 3 year old Ami to the fountain._

"_Ami, you see that fountain? It can grant you a wish!"_

_Ami smiled at me, "A wish?"_

_I nodded and handed her some change, "All you have to do is toss the coin into the fountain and make your wish, and it will come true!"_

_Ami beamed and looked at the fountain. She threw the coin in, "I wish I could be like Onee-chan when I'm older," Ami smiled._

I gasped but tried to keep myself from making a pained expression. I didn't want Ikuto to notice, but he did anyway.

"What's wrong, Amu?" he looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"I-It's nothing, I swear," I shake my head and look at the fountain. This doesn't convince Ikuto, but he drops it.

"So, what did you wish for, Amu? To be closer to me, perhaps?" Ikuto smirks. I can tell he's trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't work.

I just look at him, a half-hearted smile on my face, "It's a secret. If you tell someone what you wish for, it won't come true," I think about my little sister's wish. She never got to be like me cause she didn't get that much older.

She told me her wish, and it didn't come true.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu was acting strangely when she went to the fountain. She seemed upset about something. I tried to cheer her up by teasing her, but she didn't even seem to pay attention to my comment.

However, she seemed to have cheered up now. She was running through the park, happy to be getting some fresh air. I sit on a park bench and watch her, smiling.

Amu ran back over to me, "Let's get some ice cream," she smiles, and my heartbeat quickens.

"Ok, but I didn't bring my wallet," I smile.

"I wasn't planning on you buying anyway," she took out her wallet, "I owe you, after all."

I smiled and she ran off to buy the ice cream, when she returned, she only had one cone in hand. Did she plan on us sharing it? I looked at her. What is going on with her today? First, she asked me out, then she's acting really friendly, now she is thinking we share an ice cream? My heartbeat quickens once again and I smirk at her.

She frowns, "Sorry, I only had enough money for one, but you can have it," she smiles and hands the chocolate ice cream cone to me.

Ah, I see. Well, we should share it anyway, "Let's share," I smirk at her, causing her to turn bright red.

"Um, o-okay..." She blushes.

I am surprised she said yes! She _is_ acting differently! But who am I to complain? I've wanted this from the very beginning. I let her take the first lick, then my tongue touches the same place Amu licked.

"Hey! Thats not what I thought you meant about sharing! I get a side and you get a side," she blushes and crosses her arms.

I chuckle, "But it tastes even better after you licked it, Amu." She flushes again and turns the other way, "Okay, okay, fine," I give in.

After we finish the ice cream, Amu jumps up from the bench, "Come on, let's go run around," she smiles.

"Now?" I groan.

"It's to burn off the calories we just ate, of course," she sticks out her tongue at me.

I smirk at her, "You sure are acting differently today,"

Amu's face turns red, "N-No I'm not.. I-I'm just trying to make you have fun because I owe you," she looked at me, "So let's go!" she turns around and runs away, "Come catch me, Ikuto!"

I smile. She is really something. I jump up and chase after her. As I get closer to her, I hear her giggling. So cute..

I catch up to her and tag her shoulder, "Got you," She smiles, but the momentum of running and stopping so quickly causes her to fall over. Before tipping over, she grabs my hand so I fall down with her.

She lays down on the ground looking up at me, blushing furiously, while I am practically laying on top of her, my hands are the only thing keeping me from falling onto her.

I stare into her beautiful, golden eyes, mesmerized. She had grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her. What is with this behavior? Is she flirting with me?

I study her facial features, looking from one place to the next, until my eyes finally rest on her lips. Those beautiful, soft lips. I can't help myself. I start to lean toward her. Amu closes her eyes, basically accepting what I'm about to do. I lean in close to her so I feel her warm breath on my cheek. I'm about to press my lips to hers when...

RING RING RING RING!

Dammit.

I pull away before our lips meet. Amu's eyes flutter open, surprised and a little frustrated maybe?

RING RING RING RING!

I sit up and pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I flip it open, "Hello?"

"Oh Ikuto-san! It's Yamabuki Saaya! How are you? Oh, I wanted to ask you something! Are you free today?" She is talking so loudly, I'm positive Amu can hear her. I glance at her and see her glaring at me. Was Amu jealous?

"Oh, yeah hi. Um, I'm a little busy right now." Great. The moment is ruined.

"Aw, that's too bad! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything!," she giggles, "Well, another time, definitely! Um, is it okay if I just call you Ikuto?"

"Um, I'd prefer you don't."

"Alrighty then," she giggles again, "I'll call you later, Ikuto-san!" she hangs up.

I blink and flip my phone shut. I look back at Amu who has her face turned away from me.

No.. That moment, that beautiful, sensual moment is gone.

I lean in toward her again, hoping she would forget about it and just let me kiss her, but she pushes me away, "Get off of me, Ikuto."

I stare at her, shocked. _Get off of me, Ikuto._ I blink a couple of times and try to describe the pain in my chest.

I slowly lean back and sit up.

That damn Saaya girl! I hate her! Why does she have to come in and ruin everything! That's the first time she's called me, but by the way she was talking, it sounded as if we have been calling each other all the time. That must be what Amu is thinking, "Amu, it's not what it seems," I start, but stop when Amu stands up, looking down at me.

"Let's go home," she says coldly, clearly trying to mask the hurt in her voice. I feel like my heart has just been stabbed. Amu was all happy, and now I have made her sad. I can only do what she asks.

I nod and stand up as well, leading her out of the park and down the street.

**xxx**

I stare up at the ceiling as I lay on my bed, my hands resting behind my head. My mind has still been thinking about the events that occurred earlier.

After we arrived home, Amu turned to me, a half-hearted smile on her face, "It was fun," then turned around and headed up the stairs.

I stare at the ceiling. I was sad, but now I'm angry. Angry at myself for making Amu upset.

Amu was acting differently today. She was acting closer, today. She was acting like we were actually on a date and we were actually a couple. It's what I've always wanted, but of course it had to be ruined by that damn girl! I should have not picked up. It wouldn't make the mood the same, but at least Amu wouldn't be sad.

I have feelings for Amu, and I'm pretty sure Amu has feelings for me, but it's more complicated than that. She doesn't always allow me to lean that close to her, and one of the times she did, the moment was ruined.

It had to be then.

I sigh and roll on my side. Amu, please forgive me.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I bury my face in my pillows.

I admit it. I am jealous. I am jealous of Saaya, and I suspected that she liked Ikuto from the moment she hugged him.

I was jealous, so I thought I would get Ikuto to kiss me to make sure that he didn't have feelings for that witch. To think that I felt sorry for her when we were locked up together. I crinkle my nose in disgust.

I was jealous when Ikuto gave her his number. He gave her his number like it was nothing! I kick the air furiously.

I wanted to make sure Saaya knew that I have feelings for Ikuto, and she could not interfere. So, I basically asked Ikuto out, who gladly said yes. I knew I was acting differently. I guess when I noticed that someone else liked Ikuto, I realized my true feelings for him.

I was acting differently because I felt happy to be with Ikuto. All my cares had gone away, and he was going to kiss me, but when that phone started to ring, all my cares returned.

Why can't anything go right for me!

First I loose my family, then I loose my memory, then I get kidnapped, and now this girl was trying to ruin my happiness with Ikuto?

I screamed into the pillow which thankfully muffled the sound.

All the anger I bottled up about my family, my memories, being kidnapped, Saaya, and Ikuto was all coming out at once.

Why? Why is all this bad stuff happening to me?

**~Chapter End~**

:( Awww... Poor Amu.. Dx

Well that was a dramatic chapter, don't you think? I hate Saaya. Always getting in the middle of things and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Arg...

Anyways, what did you guys think? The chapter was sweet until that evil witch called. Every time I say witch, I want to say it with a B, but.. you know. *Shrugs*

Well, please review and tell me what you think! I surprisingly wrote this chapter extremely fast so I'll probably be able to fit another one in before I go on my vacation, but no promises! XD Please R&R! :D

Thanks!


	13. My Little Cat Pendant

It's amazing how much a review can mean to an author... Wow, I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! I am so surprised by the number of reviews I'm getting! Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me! XD ~ Amuletfortune98

Now on with the story! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I head down the staircase and turn into the living room, looking at my parents, "I'm going out for a bit. Make sure Amu doesn't leave the house while I'm gone," I mumble and walk out the door.

I shove my hands in my pockets frustratingly and sigh. I want to do yesterday over, making sure I turn off my phone, but Amu hasn't said a word to me since she went into her room yesterday.

At dinner that night, we sat awkwardly while my parents chatted a bit. Amu finished her meal surprisingly fast and headed back up into her room.

I need to clear my head.

I head toward the park and make myself comfortable under a shady tree. It's almost halfway through September, so it's gotten a little more chilly outside. I close my eyes and try to relax. Then I remember something; Amu's birthday is the 24th!

I have to get her to forgive me before then. I can't let her be upset on her birthday. I am contemplating what I should do when someone calling my name interrupts me, "IKUTO-SAN!"

Oh no.

I look up and she the person who ruined my day with Amu, Yamabuki Saaya, "Ikuto-san!" she is giggling and waving as she runs over to me.

Please just leave me alone.

"What a coincidence I see you here! I was just thinking about you!" she smiles at me.

I give her a glare and stand up, "Please stop obsessing over me," I practically growl at her.

Her smiling face turns into something confused and hurt, "I-I'm not. I just wanted to repay you for saving me..," she grabbed my arm but I pulled it away from her.

"Stop acting so familiar with me! I barely even know you!"

"We'll you can get to know me!" she reached for him but he pulled back again.

"Look, if you want to repay me so bad, leave me alone," I glared at her then turned and walked back down the street to my house.

That damn Saaya. Always getting in the way.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sit up in my bed and look out my window.

Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe Ikuto had nothing to do with Saaya calling him. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

Suddenly my door swings open revealing Ikuto on the other side. I gasp a bit and stare at him, shocked.

He starts moving closer to me, and I back up against the wall. Was I afraid of him? No, I was just embarrassed to see him.

As he approaches me, he has a pained look on his face, I try to look away but he grabs me and pulls me into him, wrapping his strong arms around me and supporting all my weight. I am surprised at his actions, but give in and allow myself to be embraced.

We stand like that for a while, until he finally speaks up, "Amu, I'm so sorry that I caused you pain. Nothing is going on between that Saaya girl and me, I promise," he holds my body close to his, and I smile, a little relieved at his words. Did I really think that anything was going on, or did I just need reassurance?

Ikuto finally breaks contact and looks at me, "I had a lot of fun yesterday. We should do that again sometime," Ikuto smiled.

I stare into his eyes and nod, "Yeah..,"

I didn't even realize that tears were spilling out of my eyes until Ikuto wiped them away with his thumb, "Don't cry," he mumbled gently.

**xxx**

I wake up, and turn toward the clock. 6:30am. I climb out of bed and put on my school uniform, then put two X-clips on either side of my face. I look in my mirror and nod, then grab my bag and head downstairs.

I smell the familiar scent of eggs and bacon and when I reach the kitchen, I see Aruto reading the newspaper at the table, Souko making breakfast, and Ikuto munching on a piece of toast.

Once I enter the room, everyone turns to me, "Happy Birthday, Amu-chan!" Souko and Aruto chime. I smile at them and take a seat at the table.

Ikuto sits next to me and smirks, "Finally thirteen, huh?"

Souko places a plate with eggs and bacon on it in front of me, and I smile at Ikuto, "Yep!"

"How does it feel to be a teenager?" Souko asks, grinning.

"Not very different," I smile and bite my bacon.

Once Aruto and Souko return to their morning routines, Ikuto leans in to me, his mouth right next to my ear, "Let's go out tonight, okay?" I blush at the comment. I think for a while, then slowly nod. A date with Ikuto... It couldn't be _that _bad.

When we arrive at school and Ikuto goes off to the high school, Rima runs toward me, "Amu! Happy birthday!"

I smile at her, "Thanks, Rima." Then she pulls out a small wrapped box. I look at it, surprised. I wasn't expecting any presents, "What's this?"

"Open it," Rima grins.

I take the box and untie the ribbon, gently taking off the pretty striped wrapping paper. Inside the box, there is a small snow globe of the center of Tokyo. I look at it, smiling, "Thank you so much, Rima. It's beautiful when it snows in the city!"

Rima nods, "You and me went there once when it was snowing and you loved it, so I thought I'd get you this."

I gently put the fragile snow globe back into the box. I put it in a safe spot in my bag and hugged Rima, thanking her again.

School was pretty much the same, except every transition between class a group of boys would wish me a happy birthday, and at least one of them would ask me out. I'm actually pretty glad I have plans with Ikuto, because now I can say I'm already planning something. However, at lunch Rima catches on.

"Amu, what's all this talk about you turning all the boys down and saying you already have plans?" Rima smirks devilishly at me.

I blush and quickly open my bento, starting to eat, "Um, I don't know.."

"With Ikuto, right?" I look at her, a huge blush on my face, "I knew it," she smiles proudly and starts unpacking her lunch, "So what are you two planning on doing?"

I stare at the food in front of me, suddenly getting very nervous, "Um, I d-don't know where he's taking me..."

Rima grins, "Ahh, I see," then she thankfully ends the conversation.

After school, Rima wishes me a happy birthday again and quickly rushes over to her car, where her mother is waiting for her.

I walk out of the school gates and see Ikuto waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me and puts one arm around my shoulders. I notice some of the boys in my grade giving Ikuto angry looks, and apparently he notices it to. He chuckles, "Looks like I have some competition, don't I?" He smirks at me and I feel my face heating up.

Ikuto laughs and starts walking, letting go of me but still walking beside me, "Finally, time alone," he grins, causing me to blush even harder than I already am.

"Um, Ikuto.. W-Where are we going?" I finally ask.

He grins at me and puts one finger to his lips, "Not telling."

I sigh and walk alongside him until we arrive in town. Ikuto takes my hand and I don't pull away. I allow him to lead me around town until we come to a zoo. The Ueno Zoo**(a/n: Just pretend this zoo isn't in Tokyo and it's in their town xD)** I gasp and look at Ikuto, who is smiling, "You're taking me to the zoo?!" My eyes brighten up. I love the zoo. I loved it when I was younger, and I'm sure I still love it now.

Ikuto grins, "Yep."

I smile and hug Ikuto, he tenses then relaxes and hugs back. I pull away and run toward the entrance, excited and not caring if I come off as childish. It's my birthday and I want to have fun, "Wait!" Ikuto calls from behind me and I giggle.

He catches up in no time, "There are a lot of people here, you have to stay with me, okay?"

I nod, "Alright."

Ikuto buys us tickets and I examine the map, deciding where to go to first. Right to the left of the entrance, there is the Giant Panda exhibit. I decide we start there and make our way around the zoo.

I pull Ikuto around with me the whole time, but he doesn't seem to mind. The pandas are so cute! Especially the baby ones.

We make our way to the elephants next. They all seem to be sleeping, so we move on to the monkeys. There are tons of different kinds of monkeys there, like the ring-tailed lemurs, black-handed spider monkeys, ruffled lemurs, white-mantled black colobuses, and tons more!

When we get to the gorillas, I press my hands against the glass and look in, getting a better view. The gorilla looks a little angry about something. I watch him intently, fascinated. The gorilla notices me staring, and runs toward the glass at top speed. I shriek and fall back, scared at the monkey's sudden move. Ikuto catches me and laughs. I glare at him and turn, heading for the next exhibit.

Once we see everything, it's already about 5:30pm. We walk out of the zoo and back into town. I smile at Ikuto, "That was a lot of fun, thanks."

He grins at me, "The nights not over yet."

I gulp and start blushing. What could he mean by that?

He chuckles and takes my arm, "Come on, let's have dinner."

"O-Okay..," he smiles and pulls on my arm, leading me to a fancy-looking restaurant. I stare at it, a little confused. I can't image someone like Ikuto eating here...

He pulls me through the door and goes up to the hostess, "Reservation for Tsukiyomi?"

The hostess looks at her list and smiles, "For two?" Ikuto nods, "Right this way," She takes two menus and leads us to our table. It is a nice booth in the back of the restaurant with dim lighting. I gulp once again as I take a seat.

Ikuto smirks at me and leans back on the booth, "Well this is romantic, isn't it?"

I blush furiously and stare, surprised, at the blue haired boy in front of me, "How do you know about this place? And the food here is really expensive!" I exclaim, looking at the prices on the menu.

Ikuto chuckles, "Found out about this place from my dad. He used to take my mom out here. And don't worry. I'm buying."

"But what about the zoo? You bought my ticket and you're buying me dinner also?" I stare.

Ikuto smiles and leans on the table looking at me, "It's your birthday," he reminds me.

I sigh, giving up, "Fine..,"

I order a small meal of vegetables and beef wrapped in rice pancakes, and Ikuto orders a small plate of fancy sushi.

While waiting for our food, I can't help but notice that the booth we have is very private and dim lit. I can only see two other tables from across the room from where we sit, and both of them were occupied by obvious couples. I blush a little and glance at Ikuto. The candle that is lit on the table illuminates his face perfectly. I can't help but stare.

"Amu," he leans across the table and looks at me. He gently brushes the hair out of my face. My skin burns under his touch, and I feel butterflies tickling my insides.

Ikuto smirks, "Are you having a good time, Amu?" he pulls his hand away.

I nod, but blush while doing so.

Our meals come, causing me to snap out of my trance. Wow, the food looks beautiful! I dig in while Ikuto picks at his carefully, but we still manage to finish at the same time.

Ikuto pays, and we leave the fancy restaurant. I smile at him, "Thanks again, Ikuto. The food was really good."

He smiles back at me, "Glad you liked it."

We make our way out of the dark town and start to walk in the direction of his house. Before turning onto his street, Ikuto stops walking. I turn to him, confused, "What is it?"

"Let's not turn here. I want to go to one last place before we head home," he grins.

Before I can protest and say that it's too dark out, Ikuto grabs me by the hand and pulls me with him as he walks.

The sky is now a dark shade of blue, almost the exact same color as Ikuto's hair. The streetlights start to flicker on as we walk by them, coincidentally.

Ikuto leads me to the park. The fountain is glistening in the moonlight, and it's like shooting up sparkles into the air. My eyes brighten and I walk toward it, running my fingers under the cool water. I smile, "It's beautiful here at night."

Ikuto nods, "That's why I brought you."

I smile and look around. We are basically the only people here. There is a couple walking on the path, but thats all the way across the park. I walk out into the center of the park where there are no trees and lay down on the cool grass, looking up at the stars. Ikuto follows me and sits down next to me.

Ikuto is being incredibly sweet today. I smile as I gaze at the night sky. This truly was an amazing birthday.

"Amu," Ikuto breaks the silence and looks at me. He pulls a small, skinny wrapped box out of his school blazer's pocket and hands it to me. I look at the box, shocked that he is giving me even _more _presents.

"But Ikuto, you already spent so much money on me!" I argue as I sit up.

He frowns, "You don't want the present?"

I shook my head frantically, "N-No! That's not what I meant!" Ikuto chuckles and I sigh. I look down at the pretty pink wrapping paper(he must have picked it to match my hair) and gently start to unwrap it.

Inside is a skinny black box. I open the box and stare at what lies inside, shocked. It's a beautiful silver chain necklace with an cat ornament hanging on it. It reminded me of Ikuto, for some reason. I look up at Ikuto, my eyes and mouth wide open. Ikuto is smiling, "Turn it around."

I do as he says and look on the back of the pendant. Engraved on the back is, "Pinkie" in a pretty font.

I blink a couple of times, trying to take it in, "I-It's b-beautiful..," I stutter, stunned at the gift I just received.

Ikuto takes the pretty necklace out of my hands and ties it around my neck for me. I hold the pendant while I stare at Ikuto, "T-Thank you so much. I love it."

Ikuto just stares back at me. He reaches out and runs his fingers through my hair, making heat rise to my cheeks and my insides tingle with happiness.

Ikuto moves his hand down to my neck and gently pushes me toward him. I allow him to do so, but my mind is going crazy. What is this feeling? Why am I getting so excited and nervous?

He leans in closer to me, our noses brushing by each other, "Amu...," he pauses and I wait for what is about to happen. I close my eyes and wait for his lips to meet mine.

"Amu..., I love you," my eyes fly open as he presses his lips against mine. I gasp and he uses the opportunity to sneak his warm tongue into my mouth. Warmth shoots through my body and I can feel my temperature rising. Ikuto.. h-he loves me!?

Ikuto deepens the kiss, and even though I'm completely shocked and caught off guard, I kiss him back, exploring his mouth with my tongue as well. A soft moan escapes my throat and I feel Ikuto smiling against my lips. My head is spinning, but I can't think about that right now. All I'm focusing on is his lips against mine.

I feel my back hit the ground gently as Ikuto climbs on top of me, one hand holding him up, and one resting on my cheek.

I notice my hands finding their way to his chest, surprised at how muscular he felt.

An amazing sensation runs through my body as we continue to kiss. I've never kissed like this before, but it felt so good!

I press my lips harder against his, never wanting this feeling to end, but Ikuto suddenly pulls away and looks at me, blinking. I stare at him, shocked and disappointed that it had to end. I can't help but notice a tinge of pink on his cheeks. It looks kinda cute..

Ikuto takes a breath and slowly stands up, offering me a hand. I blink and take his hand as he pulls me up, "It's pretty late. We should head home now."

Ikuto starts walking out of the park, still holding hands with me, but I walk a pace behind him. We walk in awkward silence until we finally reach the house. Before heading up to his room, Ikuto smiles at me and gently kisses my forehead, leaving me shocked, happy, confused, but most importantly, in love.

Yep. Tonight I fell in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**~Chapter End~**

Yes, and extra extra extra long chapter for you guys! XD

I think this is a really cute/romantic chapter, with lots of Amuto! (BTW, That little scene where the gorilla runs toward the glass where Amu is standing is a little personal experience I had not too long ago. A couple years ago I was standing close to the glass and the gorilla just started charging at me! Dx)

Anyways, I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter before I leave on vacation. This chapter will hopefully keep you satisfied for a week until I update again! :D And I'll definitely be brainstorming ideas for this story this week :)

I hope you all liked this extra long chapter, and remember to please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Lots of love ~ **Amuletfortune98**


	14. Not Again

I'M BACK! :D

Yay! Now I can update for all you guys again! XD

Oh, and sorry about switching perspectives in my chapters. Sometimes when I'm writing from like Ikuto's P.O.V. or something I sometimes switch to he or whatever. I hope you guys aren't getting confused by my little mistakes. I swear, I'll be more careful! xD

I know you've all been waiting, so I'll leave my ranting for the end of the chapter. So please sit back and enjoy chapter 14!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I have to remind myself not to daydream in class. I wasn't paying attention in math, so I got yelled at! Yet, I can't stop thinking about him..

"AMU!" the shout from Rima shook me out of my thoughts. Wait, when did lunch start? Wasn't I just in class? Hm, I must have not been paying attention..

"Amu," Rima grinned, "Tell me everything."

I blush dark red and avert my eyes, "There's nothing to tell!"

"Hehe, you knew what I was talking about, so you must have been thinking about it!" Curse Rima and her cunningness.

"Well, um..." My hand grabs the cat pendant that is hanging around my neck by a silver chain. The images of yesterday's events go shooting through my brain. It had to be my best birthday ever.

A small blush forms on my cheeks. Ikuto told me he loved me yesterday, and I couldn't deny the warm, tingly feeling I felt when he said it. And then that kiss... That deep, passionate kiss...

My thoughts drift back to when I first saw him in the hospital.

_I yelp in pain by my sudden movement, "Amu... Amu, are you okay?" I boy's voice asks._

_My eyes flutter open to reveal the voice's owner. A tall blue haired boy who looked about 16 or 17 was leaning in front of me, concern flooding his face. _

_Who is this boy? How does he know my name? My face conveyed confusion._

"_Amu," the boy said, sighing and smiling at me, "Amu, I-"_

_I cut him off, I was too confused and weirded out by this stranger who spoke so familiarly to me, "Who are you?"_

_The smile on his face vanished._

I frown. Back then I had no memory of him at all. He must have been so hurt. I feel awful, but spending all this time with Ikuto now makes me certain that we got along very well before the accident.

I blush and think about last night's events. Ikuto told me he loved me, and I definitely fell in love with him by the end of the night. He must have spent so much money on me yesterday, I never realized how much he cared...

"AMU!" I jump and look at Rima. I totally forgot she was sitting right there..., "If you like him that much, you should tell him!" I flush in embarrassment and clutch my necklace tighter.

"I-I don't like him!" my face heats up.

"Oh really? Then how come you were just smiling and blushing like a maniac while off in your own little world just a moment ago?" Rima giggles.

My whole face turns red, "I told you, I-I don't like him!" I shout.

"Don't lie to yourself, Amu," she smiles.

"I-I'm not ly-"

"Hey, Amu-koi."

I freeze as I hear a familiar deep voice from behind me. I feel breath on my neck and shoulder, causing me to shiver. I turn around, my face still burning red, "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckles, "Talking about me, perhaps?"

I turn an even darker shade of red, if that's even possible, "N-No, of course not!"

"Aw, I was hoping you were," he frowns sarcastically.

I turn my head back to Rima and cross my arms, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see my Amu, of course!"

Rima snickers and I glare at them both, "Whatever. And I'm not _yours_," I growl.

Ikuto ignores my comment and smiles at me, "You're wearing it."

My anger melts as I hold the pendant he gave me. I smile, "I really do love it."

"I'm glad, Pinkie," he smirks and Rima starts packing her lunch away.

"I'll leave you two be," she winks at me and scurries off.

"No, wait!" I call to her, angry that she left me alone with Ikuto. I see her run off to three other kids I haven't seen before. One of them was a girl who looked a little babyish, who had brown hair pulled up into two pigtails. Another was a boy with short green hair and glasses, and the last one was a boy with long purple hair who Rima started chatting with.

How come she has never told me about any of them? Then I remember. She probably has, but this thing called amnesia...

I sigh and shrug then look to my right, where Ikuto has settled down next to me. He smiles, "So how's your day, Amu-koi?"

I scowl at him, "It's fine, but stop calling me Amu-koi. And why did you decide to come see me? You've never done that in the past."

He shrugs, "I don't know, I just had a sudden urge to see you," he smirks and my redness returns, "Is that so bad?"

"Baka!" I hit him lightly on the arm, "Wait a minute, aren't our lunch periods different? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I didn't feel like going to history, so I skipped," he smiles.

I frown, "You shouldn't skip classes."

"Whatever. But art is next, and I can't miss that," he winks, leaving me confused, "So I better go. Later, Amu-koi," he smiles at me before getting up and heading back to high school.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I smile as I make my way to art class. She has no idea, but I still have one more birthday present for her.

Is it too much? The zoo, the dinner, the necklace, and this? No, she means the world to me, and I want to make her happy, and I want to make her remember.

I walk into class and quickly start my collage. I pull a bunch of pictures out of my pocket and start cutting and pasting.

The pictures all include Amu, and most of them have me in them as well. They are little memories of us going to the park, celebrating birthdays, going to the beach, and so much more. These memories mean so much to me. If they meant as much to Amu as they meant to me, she has to remember, them, no matter what.

Amu heard me say that I love her last night, but she probably is still not as familiar with me as I think she would be to have feelings for me as well. So with this, I'll help her remember.

I try to make it as artsy as possible, but it comes out a little sloppy, however it still looks pretty well made. Faces smile at me, bringing back many memories, causing me to smile. Hopefully this will help Amu remember.

Last night I told Amu my true feelings. I finally told her what I really felt. Before the accident, I planed on telling her my feelings and then kissing her, and that is exactly what I did yesterday. However, I didn't plan on her letting me kiss her like that! I hope she doesn't think I took advantage of her. After all, she is so young, yet I even used tongue**(a/n: Oh wow it rhymes xD)**! She _was _kissing back, though. And today when I went to see her, she didn't seem very uncomfortable with me..

I smile and continue to work on my project. I don't know exactly what Amu and I share, but it's definitely something special.

**xxx**

After art was over, I skipped the rest of my classes, and went to the roof of the school to take a little cat nap. By the time I woke up, school was already over!

I jump up and run down the stairs to the school entrance. Oh no! I was planning on meeting Amu at the elementary school but I slept too long so she probably started walking home already. I'm gonna have to catch up to her.

I start to jog, then slowly quicken my pace, getting a little excited. I finally see pink hair blowing in the wind as my little Pinkie walks. I smile and try to catch up to her, but Amu walks right into a crosswalk without looking, and I hear car tires screech as a car turns the corner...

"AMU!" I run at full speed toward her. No, this can't be happening... Not again..

Amu looks up at the sound of her name and turns to see headlights flashing in her face. She shields her eyes from the brightness and screams.

Suddenly time starts to slow down and everything is in slow motion. I'm still running as fast as I can, but I can't seem to get there! The car is going slower as well, thank god.

If only... if only I hadn't fallen asleep...

I dash toward the pink-haired girl; the only girl I truly love, and throw myself in front of the car, pushing Amu as gently as I can with still enough force to get her out of the road.

Suddenly, my ribs begin to ache and my head begins to pound. I hit something hard and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. My mind is swirling, and I stare up at the blue sky for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened.

"IKUTO!"

Reality sets back in and Amu rushes toward me, "Ikuto! No!"

Amu runs to me and crouches down, "Oh Ikuto, thank goodness..." she bends down and wraps her arms around me.

I open my mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. I must have gotten the wind knocked out of me when I hit the car. I try to catch my breath and eventually mutter barely audibly, "Amu, w-what where you d-doing?"

Amu looks down at me, shaking her head, tears were now falling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention. I don't know...," she chokes and looks at me sadly.

I blink and look at her. I try to form a small smile and push myself into a sitting position with much difficulty. I can do most of it, but Amu helps me a bit as well, "I'm fine, don't worry."

I'm fine, but my ribs really hurt, and my I feel a little light headed, and my skull aches where my head hit the road, but I'm okay.

A crowd of people start to gather, trying to figure out what happened. Someone must have called the police because I suddenly hear sirens and police cars start pulling around the corner, followed by an ambulance.

I stare at the ambulance and then at Amu, "No, I'm fine! I don't need an ambulance. I'm okay," I wrap my arm around my ribs and try to lift myself of the ground with my other arm.

"No, Ikuto! Don't stand up, you're not stable! Does anything hurt?" she asks frantically between sobs.

"No, I'm fine, I just need a little rest, that's all. Let's go home Amu," I finally push myself off the ground and wobble on my feet for a moment before regaining my balance, although still light headed.

"Ikuto...," Amu stands up and wraps her arms around me again, which also helps me to be a bit more stable.

Two people come out of the ambulance and rush over to me. I shake my head, "I'm fine," I tell them, "The car was going slowly, I just need to get home..."

"You're sure you're not hurt?" One of the men said.

I nodded and started to take a few steps away from them, still holding Amu. She helped me walk toward my house.

"Ikuto, why... why did you jump in front of the car?" she asked me, finally starting to calm down.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt again, of course," I breath and smile gently at her.

Amu stops walking and turns toward me, getting on her tippy toes, and pushing her lips against mine. I'm surprised by her actions, but quickly take the lead. Warmth spreads throughout my body as I feel her warm lips against mine. It almost takes the pain away from my head and chest, but not quite. After a couple seconds, she pulls away and hugs me again, "I thought I had lost you..."

We finally arrive home and my parents rush to open the door for us, "Ikuto, are you okay? What happened!?" Souko gasped as she saw Ikuto's bruises and staggering balance.

Amu and I head up to my room, my parent's following me, "Just a little accident," I mutter as loud as I can.

**~Chapter End~**

YES! The first chapter in a little longer than a week! I'm so sorry I left you guys, but I'm back, so here's your anticipated chapter! :D

Yes, yes...I thought a long time about how I wanted to write this chapter. At first, I was going to make Amu get hit by the car, but I mean, she already has so much bad luck, I thought maybe Ikuto should have a little. But don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Ikuto! xD Plus, Amu would have been hurt if Ikuto didn't save her. It's Ikuto's job to come when needed, and Amu needed him! xD

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. There has been so much fluff lately, I thought a little more sad stuff was in order. Not quite sure how this is gonna play out, but I have some ideas! At least I don't have writers block! :D

Everyone, please review and tell me what you think! I know Ikuto getting hurt is sad, but he'll be fine :)

Please review, it's much appreciated! And don't feel shy to PM me with any questions or thoughts, or anything! :D

Glad to be back! ~** AmuletFortune98**


	15. Do Looks Matter?

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

_-I stand in a field, looking at the pink-haired girl a couple of yards in front of me. She is looking right back at me, smiling and waving. _

_I smile back at her and try to take a step forward, but my leg doesn't want to move._

_Suddenly the ground underneath the girl's feet vanishes, leading the girl I love into a black abyss. _

_She screams my name, and I try to call out to her, but no sound comes out. I desperately try moving my legs again, but they won't budge. I watch as my beautiful girl disappears from my vision..-_

"Amu!" I shout as my eyes fly open.

"I-Ikuto?"

I my vision focuses on a pair of golden eyes hovering above me. I sigh in relief and pull Amu into a hug, causing her to loose her balance and fall onto the bed with me.

I won't allow you to leave me, Amu. I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm still around.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I blush as Ikuto pulls me into him, causing me to fall on the bed next to him, "Ikuto, what is it?"

"Nothing," Ikuto smiles and loosens his grip on me, allowing me to wriggle free and sit up.

"Does anything hurt?" I ask yet again, not believing that Ikuto wasn't hurt at all after that car hit him.

"No, I'm alright. More importantly, are you alright? I pushed you out of the road, after all...," Ikuto averts his eyes, looking a bit ashamed maybe?

"I'm fine! Just a couple scrapes, that's all," I smile at him gratefully. If it wasn't for the boy in front of me, I might not be alive.

Ikuto is a lot stronger than me. If the car were to hit me, I would be unconscious instantly, but here Ikuto is perfectly fine after just sleeping it off. He was even able to walk all the way home! I was a little against this, because I was convinced that he was in pain, but I didn't refuse helping him home.

Ikuto's eyes return to mine, causing my heartbeat to quicken. My thoughts flashback to my birthday, and the funeral. Both times we kissed. The first was sweet and amazing. The second was passionate and lustful. My face heats up and my eyes flicker to his lips, but I quickly turn away.

What am I thinking? Ikuto has just been hit by a car, and I was thinking about kissing him? Well, he did save me...

I look back at him, seeing that he has turned away as well. I take the opportunity to glance at his lips again. My heart is beating even faster now. What is this feeling? I feel like I need him. I feel like I need to be next to him, like I need to be close to him. Surely Ikuto wouldn't refuse?

I hold onto the cat pendant and take a silent deep breath, building up my courage. I lay back down next to him and snuggle close to him, placing my head in the crook of his neck, one hand resting on his chest. I allow myself to relax and close my eyes.

Ikuto is obviously surprised by this because I feel his muscles tense before relaxing again. He wraps one arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I feel gentle pressure on my forehead and soon realize his gentle kiss on the top of my head. I smile a bit, as well as blush and take a deep, relaxing breath.

It feels so right to be held by him. It feels so good to snuggle up close to him. It makes my heart race when he's affectionate. This can only mean one thing, right?

Love.

I wonder. Did I love Ikuto before I lost my memory?

"_Um, Amu-chan, I don't know how to say this, but we're through," I gasp as I hear the male's words on the other line._

"_T-Tadase-kun... what are you saying?" I bite my lip and try to hold back tears._

"_I just.. Well, I..."_

"_Tadase-kun..."_

"_I just have feelings for someone else now!" he blurted out rather quickly._

_I gasp and try not to choke on my words, "You what?"_

"_Im sorry. I loved you, but not anymore.." it almost seemed like he was actually sad, but who would feel sad if they loved someone else?_

"_You...you..," Tears start weaving their way down my skin, but I refuse to sob, "you c-cheated on me..?"_

"_No! Amu-chan, that wasn't it... I never did anything with her when we were going out! I just met her and... I feel like we're suppose to be together."_

"_And you don't f-feel like we're s-suppose to be t-together?" I squeeze my eyes shut._

"_Amu-chan...,"_

"_F-Fine. Have fun with your whore new girlfriend!" I shout angerly and hang up._

_I roll up into a ball on my bed and start sobbing. Tadase, you jerk! And here I thought you actually loved me! You think you can date a girl and then dump her once you find someone prettier or something!?_

_I muffle my sobs by my pillow and try to imagine what this new girl must be like. Was she prettier than me? Did she have a better body? Did she have long hair? Blonde maybe? Was she cuter than me? Did she have a better sense of humor? Was she confident and not awkward like me? Why can't I be like that? Why can't Tadase love me?_

_I grab my phone and call the first person who comes to mind. The familiar deep voice answers, "Hello?"_

"_Ikuto, c-can you come o-over?" I stutter, not even trying to hide my shaky voice and sobs._

"_I'll be there in five minutes," he replies and hangs up without asking any questions. _

_I return to burying my face in my pillow until Ikuto knocks on my door and comes in without me answering._

_He rushes to the bed and cradles me in his arms, "What happened?"_

"_T-Tadase.. he...," I can't even say it._

_Ikuto seems to understand what I'm getting at, though, "That damned kiddy-king. He'll pay for hurting you," he held me close to him and allowed me to cry into his chest, "Everything will be alright.."_

My eyes fly open and I let out a gasp. I realize that I'm still in bed with Ikuto and look to see if I've waken him. He's still asleep.

I replay the memory in my head a couple times. Tadase... Yes. I remember him now! He was my first love. Well, maybe I loved him. I just know that I had a major crush on him and I was extremely happy when he asked me out. We went on cute little dates to the park and to the mall, but nothing serious. We never really _did_ anything though. We only hugged occasionally. No kissing, snuggling, anything. Right when I thought things were going really well for us, he called me and told me that we should brake up. Apparently he had fallen in love at first sight by a girl named Lulu I think. After we broke up, he transferred schools to be with Lulu, and I was heartbroken.

Wait a minute.. The person I called to talk about boyfriend troubles was Ikuto? Surely I would have called Rima first! Was I really that close to Ikuto even back then? I mean, we were really close friends, but did I actually have feelings for him back then? No, definitely not. These feelings are new; what I'm feeling now.

I grip Ikuto's nightshirt and shut my eyes again. Rima is my best friend, and Ikuto is too, but is he more than that now?

**xxx**

I'm woken by bright light shining in my eyes from the window. I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand.

"Huh?" I realize where I am and I gasp, a large blush coming to my cheeks. That's right, Ikuto and I were sleeping together**(a/n: not in a weird way!)**.

"You're finally up," Ikuto murmurs and I bolt out of the bed, startled and embarrassed, "Aw, come back," he smirks and I turn my head away, my face completely red.

"S-Sorry...," I look around, trying to think of an excuse to leave, "Um, I have to get ready for school!" I turn toward the door and start to make my way out.

I hear Ikuto chuckling from behind me, causing my head to snap back around and look at him, "Isn't it Saturday?"

Of course.

My face heats up and I look at him, embarrassed, "Oh, right.."

Ikuto sits up in bed and smiles at me, "Can you hand me my bag over there?" he gestures to his school bag in the corner of the room. I nod and grab the bag, bringing it to him.

He takes the bag and opens one of the zippers, pulling out some paper. I look closer at the paper and realize it's a handmade book of some kind. Ikuto looks back at me and hands it to me, "It's for you."

I take the paper, surprised. On the front there is a single picture of me sitting on a swing, smiling at the camera. I look about as old as I am now, so it must have been recent.

I blink a few times and open the first page, then allow a gasp to escape from my lips. It's a collage that Ikuto must have made of me. I look at the first page and hold my hand up to my mouth, staring at pictures of me at a beach...

"_Hey, Amu, I found something," I gasp and turn toward Ikuto._

"_You startled me, you jerk!" I scowl and turn back around. _

_Ikuto chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I want to show you something."_

"_What is it?" I look at him._

"_You'll see," he smirks and turns to my parents who were munching on food from our picnic. My family came to the beach often to have picnics and to watch the sun set and Ikuto tagged along. Although I didn't really ask him to, I didn't really mind him being there. He was someone to hang out with when my parents were trying to take care of the three year old Ami. Ikuko smiles kindly to them, "Can I show Amu something I found?"_

"_Oh, of course!" My mom has always liked Ikuto. Whenever my parents were around, he would act all polite and formal, even though that's the complete opposite of what he really is. _

_My dad, however, didn't like the idea of me always around a boy who was five years older than me, "I don't think so," he glared at Ikuto, "No boy will be taking my Amu-chan away from me any time soon!" I blushed a bit at the comment. Ikuto isn't taking me away, dad..._

_My mother laughed, "Tsumugu, it's alright. Let them go. Ikuto's a gentlemen, he'll take care of Amu."_

_While my father was still refusing, Ikuto took me by the arm and started running down the beach, "Ikuto, w-wait!"_

_Without stopping, Ikuto leaded me to a large cave at the edge of the water. I gulped. I hope Ikuto isn't going to make me go in there. It's pretty dark..._

_Ikuto smiled at my scared face then threw me over his shoulder and walked into the darkness, "Ikuto!"_

_Pretty soon we were deep enough in to not be able to see anything. It was pitch black and all we could hear was echoing waves from the ocean. Ikuto let me down stepped away from me, "So what do you think?"_

_I hated the dark, "IKUTO!"_

_I hear chuckling in front of me, and I look around frantically. Anything could pop out and scare me now!_

_There was a sudden flash of bright light, causing me to scream, then I hear laughing, "Amu, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were afraid of the dark!" _

"_Jerk! Yes you did! Did you just take my picture!?" _

"_Yep."_

"_BAKA!"_

"_Aw, Amu. Everything is going to be okay," Strong arms were now wrapped around me, holding me tight. It felt good to be held like this, and I seemed to calm down a bit. I'm soon led back out of the cave._

"_Jerk," I mumble and pull away from him once we're out._

"_Sorry," he smiles and hands something to me. I look down into my hand and see three beautifully perfect shells in my palm. I blink and look at him, and he's still smiling at me._

"_Thanks," I mumble and look back at the beautiful shells._

_CLICK_

_Ikuto takes another picture._

I gasp again and keep my eyes glued to the page. Under the two pictures there is a caption, 'Memories from the beach.'

I turn the page and see another photo, this time of both me and Ikuto. I looked about 8 or 9 and Ikuto about 13 or 14. We were standing together, about a foot apart. I was looking the other way, and Ikuto was looking at me. We almost looked sad, maybe? Why was that?

I read the caption under the photo, 'It was only six months."

I can't remember this. What was only six months?

I shake my head and look at the next page. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying. It's a picture of my mom, dad, Ami, me and Ikuto. The eleven year old me is holding Ami's hand and smiling, while Ikuto isn't looking at the camera. My parents are admiring me and Ami smiling happily.

"_Onee-chan, happy eleventh birphday!" Ami slurred and smiled at me. I smiled back._

"_Everyone, look here for a picture!" the voice of my grandmother rasped, smiling excitedly._

_CLICK_

A tear slides down my cheek as I look at the caption, 'That was a fun day.'

I shut my eyes tight and close the book, not wanting to look anymore. It was thoughtful of Ikuto to make this, but it's so much to take in and remember all at once!

I feel arms being wrapped around me, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help, but it's probably too much right now, right?"

I allow tears to stream down my face as I bury myself in Ikuto's embrace, "Thank you..."

**xxx**

I sit on my bed and stare at the collage sitting on my bedside table. I would look through it, but not right now. Looking at it yesterday was a little too overwhelming for me. I'd look through it slowly, at my own pace.

Ikuto is being so kind. What does he feel for me? Oh, that's right. He said he loved me...

I blush and cover my face in a pillow. I-I love him too, but I can't tell him that! It's too embarrassing...

Ahh, I don't want to think of this right now. I need to get him off of my mind. Wow, I really wish I had my cell phone again. I run and grab the home phone from downstairs and call Rima.

"Hello?" she answers after the first couple rings.

"Rima! Hi. So are you doing anything today? I was wondering if we could hang out."

"Oh, um. Well, yes I'm doing something today with a couple of my friends, but you can definitely tag along!"

"Oh, okay.. That's sounds fine. Where are you guys going?" I ask, a little disappointed that it won't be just us.

"Um, we're going to see a movie at the mall in an hour. We can walk to your house and pick you up if you'd like!" Rima says, excited.

"That's great!" I smile halfheartedly.

"Okay, we'll pick you up in an hour. See you then!"

**xxx**

"Rima!" I smile as I open the door to find Rima standing there.

"Hey Amu! Ready to go?" I nod and call goodbye to Aruto and Souko before walking out the door. Rima leads me to the same group of friends she was talking to the other day at lunch. I recognize the green and purple-haired boys and the brown-haired girl, "Amu, these are my friends Yaya, Kairi and Nagihiko," Rima smiled and I wave to the three of them.

"It's nice to meet you, Amu-chi! Rima-chi has told us so much about you!" The girl, Yaya, smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all too."

"We are very sorry to hear about what happened," Kairi said, adjusting his glasses while Nagihiko nodded and glanced at Rima.

"Oh, it's alright." I smile as we all start walking. Nagihiko starts chatting with Rima a pace or two ahead of Yaya, Kairi and me.

Yaya smiles at me, "Amu-chi! Is it true you're living with Ikuto-san?"

I blush and look straight ahead of me, "Yeah, um.. I am." Great. I made plans so I wouldn't have to think of Ikuto. It's not that I don't like thinking of him... I'm just a little confused, that's all.

"Ooohhh, I hope he hasn't done anything weird to Amu-chi!" she says rather loudly.

I laugh awkwardly and smile, "U-Um, no he hasn't..."

"Yaya, that's enough questions." Kairi says.

"Aww, alright." Yaya puts on a pouting face but stops asking questions. It seems like maybe Kairi's the only one who can control her...

Once we get to the mall, we all head toward to the movie theater. We buy five tickets for some comedy movie.

I sit in the middle while Rima's on my right and Yaya's on my left. Next to Rima is Nagihiko and next to Yaya is Kairi. I glance at Rima and Nagihiko out of the corner of my eye. What is going on? How come Rima never told me about this guy since after the accident? They looked like good friends, possibly even more. Huh, Rima's always teasing me about Ikuto, so now I have something to tease her about too!

The movie was alright. Rima laughed a lot, and I was glad she was having such a good time. After the movie was over and we were walking out of the theater, I couldn't help but notice Nagihiko holding Rima's hand. So they were a couple! I smile slightly and follow everyone out of the theater.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna use the bathroom, then we can go," I say and head toward the girl's restroom. After I'm done, I wash my hands and fix my hair a bit. I'm about to turn from the mirror and walk out when a red-haired girl walks out of a stall.

"S-Saaya-san!" I turn and look at her. I haven't seen her since the day that Ikuto saved us, but she did have a huge crush on Ikuto, and I could tell. I can't help myself from giving her a glare.

"Amu-san! It's so nice to see you again!" she smiles and gives me a hug. I don't return the hug, but Saaya pulls away quickly enough not to notice I wasn't hugging back, "How have you been?"

I turn away and dry off my hands with a paper towel, "I'm fine," I reply coolly.

She takes no notice to my cold behavior and smiles, "That's good. How's Ikuto?" she asks as casually as possible. That damn girl!

I turn toward her, "He doesn't like you, you know," I glare.

She blinks a couple times, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. I know you like Ikuto. Back off."

Saaya's face turns into a glare as well, "Oh you do, do you? Well, even if he doesn't like me, I'm not backing off. Sooner or later he'll want me," she laughs, "And I also know that you like Ikuto as well! It's so obvious, even though I've only been around you for a couple hours. What makes you think he likes you and not me?"

I stare at the girl in front of me. If I didn't know better, I would tackle her to the floor right now. Ikuto loves me. He even said so himself! But, what if he stops loving me because I haven't told him how I feel? What if Saaya goes out with him and he falls for her? No.. I can't let that happen. I have to tell Ikuto how I feel, but how? "Hm, funny. How long have you known him again? Cause I've known him since I was five."

Saaya laughs, "I'm ten times prettier than you, and you think a hot guy like Ikuto wouldn't want me a little? Honey, he's a teenage boy. He doesn't look at girls and say that everyone's beautiful. Looks matter in a guy's eyes. I hate to break it to you, but you and him will only remain friends. Soon, he'll be wanting _me_."

I glare at her and turn around, storming out of the bathroom. That stupid little b- "Amu!"

Rima runs up to me, "Are you okay? You were in there for a while..."

I hide my anger and smile at my friend, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Okay, let's go!"

We exit the mall and start walking to my house first.

I replay the conversation I just had with Saaya over and over in my head, and I frown. Was it true what she said? Did teenage boys only think about looks? I look at my reflection in a car's window as we pass. I'm not the prettiest girl. I admit that Saaya is prettier than me. She has a much bigger chest than me, and her facial features are perfect. I know that Ikuto told me nothing was going on between Saaya and him, but...

I sigh and stare at the ground as I walk. Will Ikuto and I only remain friends? Even if he said he loved me, what if that feeling toward me goes away? I remember when Tadase broke up with me for another girl. I was certain he loved me, and maybe he did! But when he met that other girl, his feelings changed. Will that happen with Ikuto and Saaya?

I shake my head and clutch my cat necklace, trying not to think about that. No.. Ikuto can't break my heart... He's not like that...

**~Chapter End~**

Ahh, I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh no! Saaya drama's back!' Yep. Sorry but it has to be this way xD

And I'm sorry this chapter is so long and boring! Omg, it's my longest chapter yet, I think! Eh, don't worry, chapter 16 won't be as boring!

I am so happy with how many reviews, favorites and follows this story is getting! My mind's blown! Thank you so much everyone for reading my story and enjoying it!

Well, I have to wrap this long chapter up! Please review, favorite, follow, etc! It means so much! And I also love PMs, so feel free to send some!

Thanks so much for everything! ~ **AmuletFortune98**


	16. Betrayal

Hey! How is everyone! You guys all liking the story? I am truly amazed at how many views this story has got already. Over 3,000. Three Freaking Thousand! I feel really honored! I'm glad so many people find this story interesting :) I'm gonna do my best to keep writing interesting chapters to keep you're attention!

Thank you so much, everyone! Here's chapter 16 ;)

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sit up in bed and lean against the backboard. A couple hours ago Amu got together with her friends and went to the mall. It's the first time in a long time that she's gone somewhere without me. I just hope she's alright.

I hear footsteps coming from behind my door, followed by knocking, "Come in," I answer.

The door creaks open, revealing Amu with her gorgeous smile, "I'm back."

I sit up and look at her, then smirk, "Welcome home."

Amu looks at me and a strange feeling courses through my body. Except, this feeling isn't happy or warm, it's something different. Something.. It didn't feel right.

"Well, I'll be in my room," she closes the door and her footsteps fade.

My pocket vibrates and I pull out my cell phone. I got a text.

"Hey, Ikuto-san! It's Saaya! Ah, it's been a while..

Look, I know you told me to stay away from you, but I just cant! ;)

Anyways, I ran into Amu at the mall today. She and I were talking about you actually! She was telling me about how she thinks that you like her, but she just can't like you that way. She wanted me to tell you this because she was too embarrassed to do it by herself. She thinks of you as a best friend, and nothing more. I'm sorry, but this is just what she told me. I can't text everything right now but if you want to know more about what she said, just come to the fountain in the park in 30 minutes and I'll tell you the whole story. See you there! :)"

I stare at the screen, reading the message over and over. Is Saaya telling the truth? No, she can't be...

When I told Amu I loved her, she didn't reply. My only clue that she likes me was when she kissed me, and when I kissed her and she kissed back. But everything else... Everything else could just be the relationship of two friends.

My heart sinks. What if this is really true? Amu was looking at me strangely just a moment ago when she came to my room.. Did that mean that Saaya and her really did bump into each other?

I start to panic. Amu really doesn't like me like that, does she!?

Wait, this could just be Saaya's way to get me alone, but what if it isn't? If it was, then how did it explain the look on Amu's face earlier?

_Come to the fountain in the park in 30 minutes and I'll tell you the whole story._

I glance at the clock on my phone. I'd have enough time if I head out now. Even if this is just Saaya's stupid trick, I can handle her on my own.

I hop off my bed and hurry down the stairs, grabbing my jacket and calling, "I'll be back before dinner!" to my parents before heading out the front door.

I arrive at the park a couple minutes early, but Saaya is already there anyway. I take a deep breath and walk towards her.

Saaya spots me and smiles, "Ikuto-san! You made it!" she gives me a quick hug then sits down on a bench, motioning for me to join her. I sit down and face the fountain, "So?" I ask, waiting for her to continue her story.

"Oh yes, right. Well, like I said in the text, Amu told me today that she doesn't think of you more than a best friend. I know you two are very close, but I wanted to make sure that you knew that Amu doesn't want to be anything more than friends. She was too afraid you'd be angry at her if she said it to you directly, so she asked me to do it," she glances at me, "I'm really sorry, but she really doesn't want a relationship right now. Amu knows that I have a little crush on you," she pauses and blushes, trying to look cute obviously, "so she told me that I should be with you instead of her."

Bullshit. I don't believe that one bit. I knew it. I knew it was just a trick to lure me in.

"No, I don't want to be with you," I said calmly.

Saaya looks at me, her sorrowful face turning into something more lustful, "I know what you want, and Amu isn't giving it to you. _I _could give it to you. No ones watching.. you can do whatever you want to me..," she bites her bottom lip and crawls toward me on the bench.

An exhilarated feeling shoots through my body, making my muscles tense. What? What is going on?!

I grab her shoulders and lean in, my excitement growing, causing a low growl to build in my throat. What is this burning sensation? I push Saaya against the back of the bench and lean in toward her, moving my head down to her neck, and gently kissing it. A lustful feeling grows inside me. Saaya moans lightly and allows me to kiss from her neck to her jawline. I run my fingers through her red hair and finally rest my lips against hers.

Then suddenly, Amu pops into my head:

"_I really love the cat pendant, thank you so much!"_

"_Let's go to the park!"_

"_You're taking me to the zoo?!"_

"_Thank you..."_

I pull away and push Saaya away from me. What am I doing?! My eyes widen as my hand hovers over my lips.

"What's the matter, Ikuto-san..?" Saaya licks her lips.

I jump off of the bench and curse to myself. Dammit! You stupid jerk! What the hell are you doing kissing another girl!? YOU LOVE AMU.

"Leave me alone!" I dash out of the park and run down the street, hearing Saaya calling out to me.

How am I ever going to face Amu again?

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Amu, dinner!" Souko calls from downstairs.

I put down the manga I was reading while trying to get my mind off of my encounter with Saaya from earlier today and head downstairs.

I walk into the dining room and sit down. Souko places a bowl of rice noodles and soup in front of me. I say thanks and start eating, however I can't help but notice Ikuto isn't here, "Where's Ikuto?" I ask Aruto and Souko.

"Oh he went out a while ago. He said he'd be home by dinner, but I guess he's running a bit late," Aruto answers.

I nod and slurp up some noodles. Where could Ikuto have gone, I wonder?

After dinner I glance at the clock. It read 8:02pm. I hope nothing has happened to Ikuto. I'm surprised he even got out of bed! He's still recovering from being hit by a car, yet he still goes out this late at night?

I run up to my room and lay down on the bed. It's at times like these that I wish I still had my cell phone. I could be texting Ikuto right now to check and see if he's alright. I guess I'm only worried because he hasn't recovered fully yet.

Oh yeah, I can just use the house phone!

I run back downstairs and ask Ikuto's parents what his cell phone number is as I punch the numbers into the phone.

It rings, and rings. He isn't gonna pick up, is he? It goes to voice mail. Guess he isn't.

'Hey, it's Ikuto. Leave a message but only if it's something I want to hear, BEEP'

"Hey, Ikuto.. It's Amu. Um... well you're not answering your phone and it's getting pretty late. Uh, we're all really worried about you, e-especially me. Please call us and come home soon. O-Okay, bye," I hang up and sigh. I'm really bad at leaving messages...

Why isn't Ikuto picking up? And why didn't he tell us where he was going?

Ikuto... I-I want to see you.

I clutch the cat pendant and run back up to my room. I wrap myself under my blankets, wanting to relax and sleep, but sleep never comes. I'm too worried about Ikuto. What if he doesn't come home? What if something bad happened to him? What if...

No, I mustn't think of those things. Ikuto knows how to fend for himself. I'm sure he's fine. He'll be home soon...

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

The rain splatters the sidewalk as I lean against a wall in an alleyway. I cross my arms and shutter as icy water comes in contact with my already freezing skin. The temperature is dropping every minute. If I stay out here for much longer, I'll freeze.

I glance at the clock on my phone and sigh. 9:13pm. There's no way I can stay out here all night.

I pull up my contact for my friend, Yuji, and text him.

"Can't explain why, but can I stay over at your house tonight?"

Minutes later, he texts back. I knew he would be up.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess. Come on over, dude."

I sigh with relief and start walking in the direction of Yuji's house. Thank god. I won't freeze tonight!

**xxx**

The door opens revealing my gray-haired friend from school. He lets me in and helps me dry off.

"So what's this about, man? Amu kick you out of your own house?" He laughs and I glare at him. I'm in no mood to talk about this right now.

After the accident, I texted Yuji often to keep him informed with what was going on. He's one of my closer friends, but he still ticks me off sometimes.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Yuji makes the couch into a bed for me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," I look at Yuji and smirk, "I was hit by a car two days ago."

"WHAT!?" He stares at me, his jaw practically hitting the floor, "And why didn't I hear about this!?"

I shrug, "It never crossed my mind to tell you."

Yuji rolls his eyes, "Well you look like you're fine, but here. You should rest now anyway."

"Thanks," I mumble and climb into the make-shift bed.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

He's not back...

Ikuto isn't back...

I stare at the empty room and shut the door tight. Where the hell did Ikuto go!? I want to know now!

I run downstairs and see Souko sitting by the house phone, looking distressed.

"Have you heard anything from Ikuto?" I ask.

Souko rests her face in her hands and takes a deep breath, "Nothing."

I bite my lip and try to hold back tears. Where is Ikuto!? Something must have happened to him!

Aruto walks into the room and looks at us, "It's time we call the police."

"W-Wait!" Aruto and I look at Souko, "What about his friends? They might know where he is.. Maybe he's out with them!"

Aruto frowns, "I'll call Yuji's parents. If he was to hang out with anyone, it would be Yuji."

Aruto grabs the phone and dials a number. There's silence in the room now.

Finally, "Yes, good morning! Sorry to be calling so early, but this is Tsukiyomi Aruto and I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of my son, Ikuto."

Another pause.

"Oh really?," Aruto sighs in relief, causing Souko and I to as well. Ikuto's ok! "Alright, thank you very much. Bye," he hangs up and turns to us.

"Apparently, Ikuto stayed over at Yuji's house last night. Yuji's parents thought we knew Ikuto was there, so that's why they didn't tell us earlier."

"Why didn't Ikuto call us and tell us where he was?" Souko asks and Aruto shrugs.

"Is Ikuto coming home now?" I ask abruptly.

"I'm going to go pick him up right now," Aruto replies and grabs his jacket.

What a relief...

When Ikuto gets back, I want to hear the whole story.

**~Chapter End~**

Yay, another chapter! That was a quick update xD

Oh noes, what is Ikuto up to! :(

Sorry about that scene with Saaya and Ikuto being a little more mature, I hope none of you guys where weirded out! I thought it just fit the moment a little better.

Well anyways, review please, because it makes me happy to see your feedback! :D

Thanks so much! ~ **AmuletFortune98**


	17. Face My Fate

Yay! Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing this story! It makes me so happy when I get positive feedback, and I really appreciate constructive criticism, so thank you all!

And now I present Chapter 17 of Please Remember! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I am woken up by loud ringing. I rub my eyes and sit up, looking around.

"Hello?" Yuji's mother answers the phone from the kitchen and I try to listen in. There's a pause, then she speaks again, "Oh yes, I do! In fact, he slept over last night. Yes he is here right now."

Oh crap. Of course this would be the first place my parents would call if they can't find me. I guess I knew this was going to happen. I'll have to face Amu sooner or later..

"Yes. You can pick him up anytime. He should be getting up any moment now."

Another pause.

"No problem! Have a nice day."

I sigh and sit up on the couch. My clothes are all sticky with sweat mixed with water from the rain last night. I shift uncomfortably and look around, sighing again.

I take out my phone and look at the clock. It's 8:53am. I notice that I have four voicemails from yesterday that I must have overlooked when I texted Yuji.

I click 'Listen to All' and the first one starts, "Ikuto! Hello, it's Mom. I'm just calling to say that we're having dinner in 5 minutes so if your aren't already, you should start heading home. Okay, bye! Love you." The message ends and then the electronic voice asks if I want to save or delete. I ignore it and wait for the next message to start.

"Hey, Ikuto, it's Mom again. How come you're not picking up? Well, we finished dinner. Please come home soon, we're worried. Bye," I sigh and ignore the electronic voice again. Sorry mom...

"Ikuto, it's Dad. Look, if your staying out for the night, that's fine, just call us. Don't make us worry, alright? Please call."

Finally, the last one plays, "Hey, Ikuto.. It's Amu. Um... well you're not answering your phone and it's getting pretty late. Uh, we're all really worried about you, e-especially me. Please call us and come home soon. O-Okay, bye."

The last one hurts.

I shut the phone and rub my temples. Amu, I'm so sorry.

What am I going to tell her? If I keep it a secret, Saaya will probably tell her, only to make her angrier than she would be because I didn't tell her. Not to mention she would want to know why I didn't come home last night.

I rest my face in my hands. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot! Amu's never going to want to talk to me again... I don't even like Saaya, yet I let my urges get in the way. What kind of a man am I? Definitely not a gentlemen, and Amu deserves a gentlemen.

I hate her.. I hate that idiot Saaya girl! I never should have believed Amu said those things to her. I never should have doubted Amu. I love her, and I'm sure she feels something for me...

But now it isn't good to feel something for me. I've hurt her.. Once she finds out, I wont be able to comfort her. She won't want my loving embrace anymore... What am I going to do!?

"Ah, Ikuto-kun, your up!" Yuji's mother walks into the living room, smiling at me.

I try to push my thoughts away as I smile and stand up, bowing to her, "Yes, thank you so much for letting me stay overnight on such late notice."

"Oh it's no problem. I've made some breakfast if you'd like. Oh, and by the way, your father is coming to pick you up soon."

"Alright. And yes I would, thank you," I smile as she turns and exits the room. I sigh and exasperatedly drop back down on the couch.

Not only will I have to face Amu, but I'll have to face my parents as well.

Yuji's mother returns with a bowl of rice and a glass of water. I thank her and she leaves the room again. I chow down on the rice, not surprised by my hunger. I didn't eat dinner, after all.

I'm scared to face Amu, but even so, I miss her. I miss her beautiful smile, and her big golden eyes. I miss her voice saying my name, her bright personality and her blushing face when I tease her. I know it hasn't been long since I last saw her, but I've gotten so used to being around her. I have to stay strong and confidant. Amu is going to be hurt because of me, and if she never wants to see me again, I won't argue. I love her.

The doorbell rings and I sigh. I have to face my fate.

Yuji's mother opens the door smiling, "Good morning! It's nice to see you again. Please, come in!"

"Thank you," I hear my father's voice from the other room.

"Ikuto is right in the living room."

"Thank you so much for letting him stay over," he walks into the room, and once our eyes meet, I can tell he is angry as well as relieved. I'm gonna get lectured.

"Dad, about last night-" I start but he cuts me off.

"We'll talk in the car," he turns to Yuji's mother, smiling, "Thanks again. We'll be on our way."

"Drive safe!"

My dad and I exit the house and make our way to his car. After we leave the driveway, the silence is broken, "Just what do you think you were doing? You said you'd be home by dinner, and you never even bothered to call! You better have a good explanation for this."

I stare at my feet and sigh, "I'm sorry. I just.. I..," Crap! I never thought up an excuse to give to my parents! I'll have to make one up, fast, "Well, my friend and I were gonna meet up at the park but he ditched and I ended up waiting for a while. Um, then my phone died and it started raining. I was extremely tired and Yuji's house was close to the park, so I went there and asked if I could stay over. Yuji said yes and I was so tired, I forgot to call you to tell you where I was.. I'm sorry."

"It sounds like you know what you did wrong, but next time call us. And tell us where you're going next time, so we know where to go look for you."

"Yes, dad."

The rest of the ride is in silence until we finally arrive home. I slowly get out of the car. I don't know if I can do this..

I don't even make it to the front door because Amu runs out and hugs me, stopping me in my tracks. She obviously didn't mind my wet, sticky clothes.

"Ikuto! You had me so worried!" A rush of sadness runs through my emotions. This poor girl, about to get hurt again...

"I'm sorry..."

My mom comes out as well and hugs me too when Amu lets go, "Ikuto, never do that again. We were going to call the police!"

Now I feel really bad. I made everyone worry just because I was too embarrassed to come home.., "I'm sorry mom. I swear it won't happen again..," Once my mom lets go of me, I turn to Amu, and look at her regretfully, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute..?"

Amu nods, slightly confused, but still relieved that I'm back. I lead her inside the house and up to my room. We sit on the bed and she faces me, however I avert my eyes. How am I going to tell her? She looks so innocent.. How could I have done this to her!?

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Amu..," Ikuto starts talking after a long pause and stares at the ground, "I've done an unforgivable thing."

Huh? Unforgivable? Yeah sure he stayed out all night and didn't call, but that's not unforgivable.. "What are you talking about? We all forgive you for not calling.."

"No, that's not it," Ikuto sighs and look at me. I instantly notice the look of sadness and regret on his face. What is he talking about? What could he have done?

I start to worry. Ikuto said he did something unforgivable. Oh no..., "W-What is it, then?"

"I.. Well," he pauses and averts his eyes for a moment, then returns them to me, "You remember Saaya, right?"

Oh no.. I feel a pit in my stomach. What could this have to do with Saaya!? And right after I ran into her! Could she have done something?

Without replying, Ikuto continues, "Um.. I got a text from her yesterday.."

He got a text from her? This can't be good!

"_Looks matter in a guy's eyes. I hate to break it to you, but you and him will only remain friends. Soon, he'll be wanting _me_." _

I recall Saaya's words from yesterday, causing me to shiver with worry, "W-What did it say?"

I see the look of sorrow in Ikuto's eyes, giving me an uneasy feeling, "It said.. Well..," he turned away from me and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He tapped the screen a couple of times then handed it to me, "Here. This is it."

I glance at the phone, then back to Ikuto. I hesitate before taking the phone from him and reading the message:

"Hey, Ikuto-san! It's Saaya! Ah, it's been a while..

Look, I know you told me to stay away from you, but I just cant! ;)" I pause reading for a moment, resisting the temptation to gag.

I reluctantly read on, "Anyways, I ran into Amu at the mall today. She and I were talking about you actually! She was telling me about how she thinks that you like her, but she just can't like you that way. She wanted me to tell you this because she was too embarrassed to do it by herself. She thinks of you as a best friend, and nothing more. I'm sorry, but this is just what she told me. I can't text everything right now but if you want to know more about what she said, just come to the fountain in the park in 30 minutes and I'll tell you the whole story. See you there! :)"

I gasp and stare at the small screen. I knew Saaya was mean, but this is just playing too dirty! I reread the message a couple more times, each time feeling more and more hurt. I look up at Ikuto. He's looking away, but I can still see the look of hurt on his face as well. No, he couldn't have... This is where he went yesterday!? "So.. So this is where you w-went?" I can't help myself from stuttering, "You honestly b-believed her!?" Tears well up in my eyes.

Ikuto looks back at me and places both hands on my shoulders. He then hangs his head, "I-I don't know what I was thinking.. I felt like I needed the whole story, so I met up with her..."

Tears start falling down my cheeks. Before I can reply, Ikuto continues, "When I got there, she basically said the same thing as in the text, but she also said that you told her that me and her should be together. By then I knew she was lying, so I told her I didn't want to be with her. But...," Ikuto paused.

I didn't want to hear any more. It hurt to much, "Don't tell me any more...,"

He looks at me, the sorrowful and regretful face still there, "No, just listen. I have to tell you the truth," he pauses again, almost as if he's fighting with himself if he wants to say what he's about to say or not, "She then started coming on to me and... and I was an idiot. I-I couldn't control myself."

Wait, what!? What does he mean by that!?

And as if he read my mind, he said, "I kissed her."

"You what!?" Tears where coming down hard now. What does he mean, he kissed her!? Ikuto said he loved me! "How could you!?"

"Amu.. I'm so sorry.. I-I don't like her, I just-"

"I should have known! Back when you said nothing was going on between you two.. I should have known!" My sadness turns into anger as I push his arms away from me and stand up.

"Amu, no, there's nothing between us!"

"Like I would believe you, you horny idiot! I hate you!" I rush toward the door and slam it shut, running to my room and locking the door before collapsing on my bed, sobbing.

To think I loved him! How could he have done that to me!? I should have known... Ikuto isn't the kind of person to love just one girl! I wasn't putting out for him, that's why he found some slut! That must be the reason.. I never should have trusted him!

I clutch the cat pendant and cry into my pillow.

**~Chapter End~**

Ahhhh, the drama!

What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait until chapter 18... But don't worry, I'll update ASAP! I'm just praying that I won't get writers block. I know what I want to happen next, it's just... putting it into words... Hehe *scratches back of the neck awkwardly*

Anyways, how did everyone like it? I hope this chapter was good! I hope I conveyed their emotions well enough! This has never really happened to me, so I don't know from experience or anything xD But, I hope it's believable!

Reviews are much appreciated!

Thank you, all ~** AmuletFortune98**


	18. Inflicting Pain

Ahhhhhhh! I'm so happy!

Honestly, I truly love you all. You're my inspiration! You're reviews mean so much!

So, if you like what you're reading, feel free to check out my other Shugo Chara fics! There's one: Misfortune that has been recently getting more and more views(I'm so happy! To be honest, I didn't think that one would be very popular...Thank you guys for your support!), and then there's my newest Shugo Chara fanfic: Kiss Before I'm Married! It's not a tragedy/drama like this or Misfortune, but it has romance and a bit of comedy, so please check it out!

Although I've been busy with my other fics, I'll try to make sure to update this regularly each 1 to 3 days(possibly more, depending on the circumstances).

Enough of my ranting! Enjoy chapter 18! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I ruined it.

I ruined everything.

I let my emotions get in the way of my real mission. I ruined it! I wanted to make her remember everything, but instead I got caught up in my own lust and needs to even consider her feelings! Now she's preoccupied with being sad and hurt to remember her past.

What have I done?

I glare at the ceiling of my room and shift in discomfort. I should really change out of these wet clothes. No, I'm not feeling up for it. I stare at the ceiling and sigh. Why did things have to turn out like this?

One thing I know: I can't pull my usual routine and go wondering off somewhere to feel guilty alone. No, I have to stay and watch Amu, even though she doesn't want to see me, just in case she leaves the house. I have to protect her.

My face scrunches up as I place one hand in front of my heart. Why is my chest hurting so bad? No! I shouldn't have such self pity! I growl slightly at my thoughts and sit up. I don't deserve such a wonderful girl like Amu. She's never once betrayed me, and here I am, the one guilty again. She shouldn't resort so low as to _me_.

I grip a hand full of my hair tug gently, slowly pulling harder. Stupid jerk!

What am I gonna do? Amu will probably feel hurt whenever she looks at me now, but it's not like I can avoid her... We're living in the same house, after all. And the fact that the streets aren't the safest place for a young girl alone, I have to be with her to make sure we don't repeat that little.. incident.

I stand up and kick my bed as hard as possible, letting out all my anger and frustration toward myself onto the bed. Due to the sudden force, the bed slides across the floor and stops in the middle of the room, causing a loud screeching noise.

Dammit! I curse and walk over to my closet, pulling out my violin case and grabbing the fragile instrument. I hesitate before playing, deciding which song I want to play.

Then music fills the air.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I lay there, crying helplessly into the pillow. Where are all these tears coming from!? Ikuto.. he.. he...

More tears gush out as I clutch the pillow, sitting up every once and a while for air.

After a good two hours, my tears finally subside, leaving me a complete wreck. What am I going to do with myself?

I rock back and forth on my bed trying to get my mind on something else, but soon an image appears in my mind.

Ikuto kissing Saaya.

I shut my eyes tight and let the tears come spilling out yet again. Why!? Why does everything bad have to happen to me!?

Still bawling, I jump off the bed and run to the mirror. Who am I? Who is this weak, depressed girl? My life's been changed, and it can never go back.

One more terrible thing I can add to my huge supply. Mom, Dad, Ami... Ikuto...

I dig my nails into my left wrist, biting on my shirt to muffle my screams. Ouch! W-What am I doing!? I-I can't stop!

I puncture the skin, allowing blood to flow out in a gentle stream. I stare down at my now bloody wrist, a horrific expression on my face. I-I've never liked blood! What am I doing? This isn't like me.. this isn't-

I start feeling lightheaded as I stare at the blood. No, I feel sick.. I think I'm gonna throw up...

Praying I won't collapse, I run to the bathroom and disgorge any of my stomach acids that weren't mixing well with the sight of the blood.

Now with my stomach empty and my blood sugar low, I feel even more lightheaded. I clutch my head with my non-bloody hand and desperately try to regain my balance. Failing, I let go of my consciousness and hit the hard floor.

**xxx**

I stir and wake up, the first thing I notice being the brightly lit white room I am in, "W-Wha.." I glance to my right and see Souko and Aruto sitting on two chairs next to where I was laying. They seem to be conversing, so I keep quiet and try to pay attention to what their saying, my mind still swirling.

"But that doesn't explain why she inflicted pain on herself! She's the one who dug her nails into her wrist. Her right fingernails had blood under them." Souko argues in a loud whisper.

"So you think Ikuto said something to her?"

"I can't be sure. Amu has gone through so much already, though. So it could just be that she was perhaps thinking of all of her losses when she lost control or something."

Aruto heaves a sigh, "I hope you're right. Ikuto _did_ ask her if they could talk in private right before this happened. If this is his doing, I'll be sure to have a talk with him."

Souko sighs, "I've always been curious about those two's relationship.."

"Yes, but now is not the time to talk about that," they nod and both turn their gazes to me.

"Oh Amu! You're up!" Souko smiles and leans on the bed, "I'm so glad you're alright."

My mind's too screwed up right now to make sense of their conversation, so I push it out of my mind, trying to focus on the present, "What's going on? What happened?"

"You fainted in the bathroom after you vomited and saw the sight of you're own blood. I wouldn't blame you, sweetie," she reaches her hand over and gently rubs my now bandaged wrist.

I couldn't tell if her last sentence was about me fainting or about me hurting myself, but I ignored it. Instead, my eyes flickered around the room, nervous, "D-Don't tell me this is a hospital..."

"It is-"

"No!" I sit up quickly, giving me a head rush and causing me to moan in discomfort and pain.

Souko wraps her arms around my shoulders, "You are still a bit lightheaded. You should eat something..."

I shake my head and look at her, tears coming to my eyes, "I hate this place..."

Souko and Aruto both frown, "We're sorry."

The door suddenly opens and a nurse walks in, smiling, "Ah, I see you've woken up. Well, now that you're up, you're free to go. The injury isn't serious, and all you need is some food in you, so be sure to eat a large dinner. Take care," she smiles and exits the room.

Thank god I won't be in here any longer.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sit in the hospital waiting room, my face collapsed into my hands. Feeling incredibly guilty at this moment is an understatement. Amu is hurt because of me; mentally and physically. What have I done?

Footsteps cause me to lift my head. My parents and Amu are walking around the corner toward me. My gaze rests on Amu, relieved that she's alright, except she isn't looking at me. Instead, she's found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at. Sorrow floods through my body as I look at the girl I love ignoring me.

"Ikuto, time to go," my mother says and I stand up, heading for the door a couple of paces in front of everyone else, trying to make sure my parent's don't see the guilty expression on my face.

**xxx**

It's been a week. A _week_ since I've talked to her. My insides are slowly rotting, and I can't stand it anymore. I _need_ her. Amu, I love you..

No matter. Amu doesn't feel the same. At least, not anymore. It's a good thing, really. She shouldn't lower herself to someone like me. However, every day I die a little inside seeing her and knowing that I hurt her.

Yes, I still see her. We _do_ live in the same house, after all. At meals there is occasionally a voice saying, "Pass the salt," that happens to be her, but we've never really talked other than that.

I still care for her. I don't think I could ever stop caring for her. I don't think I could ever stop _loving _her.

When she leaves the house, I'm always sure she is with someone else. When she walks to and from school, I keep my distance but keep a close watch on her.

I have to keep an eye on her. I have to keep her safe.

It's the least I could do...

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sit on my bed, a numb expression on my face as I fumble with the cat pendant around my neck.

I should really take this off, however I really don't want to...

I have to keep a smile on my face. I have to show the outside world that I am strong. I have to show _him_ that I am strong.

But it just hurts so much!

It's been a week since that incident happened, and since then there hasn't been a moment I haven't been thinking about him.

I miss him.

I miss the slight curve of his lips when he smirks. I miss the soft chuckle he makes when he teases me. I miss the playful insults. I miss his strong arms holding me when I can't stay up by myself. I miss his gentle hands caressing my face. I miss his deep voice whispering in my ear. I miss his soft, warm lips against mine. I miss him telling me that he loves me...

I shake my head and lay down. I could go on forever with my list, but it would only end up making me more and more sad. I don't want to relive that moment of the truth.

Ikuto, why did you do this to me?

No, I'm not talking about the Saaya thing. Well, I partially am, but I'm mostly talking about how I fell in love with him. If he hadn't made me fall in love, I wouldn't be this depressed.

I close my eyes and roll on my side. Ikuto, I know you didn't mean to kiss her, but why did you?

I sigh and open my eyes again, only to have my gaze resting on a pile of paper-no a scrapbook. I sit up instantly and walk over to the collage. I haven't looked at it once since the day Ikuto gave it to me.

I reach for it, then hesitate. Looking through these pictures... Won't they make me even more sad? Even so, they hold secrets of my past...

Curiosity takes over as I pick up the book and flip it open.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sit on the couch and click the power button on the TV, annoyed because nothing good was on.

"Ikuto, could you come here?" My dad calls from the kitchen.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen, "What?"

"Could you bring this up to Amu's room? She hasn't eaten anything yet," he motions to a couple take-out containers on the table. Since mom was at her new book club, dad had brought home take-out for dinner. I had eaten mine in the living room, but apparently Amu had never come downstairs to get her food.

I stare at the food hesitantly. Amu hasn't eaten? Now that I think of it, I don't remember seeing her since we got home from school. She must be starving...

"Alright," I grab the take-out containers and head up the stairs. I pause at Amu's door. It's okay, I just have to give her the food. I knock on the door and wait for a reply, but no one answers. I knock again, "Amu?" When no one responds, I open the door.

There's Amu, curled up on the floor bawling, the collage I gave her open to the very last page.

"Amu!" I set the food down on the desk and run over to her, "Amu, what happened? Are you alright?"

Amu lifts her face from her hands, staring at me. The look of sadness, and regret displayed on her face causes shivers up my spine, "I-Ikuto..."

"Amu, what is-" I stop as she points to the collage, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"I-Ikuto, I-I remember. I r-remember everything!"

**~Chapter End~**

Oh my gosh! She remembers!?

So, I think the next chapter is the last. Yep. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Sorry, but every story has to end. :( Don't worry, I'm planning on there being a happy ending, so at least that will be good! :D So, I want to thank all my reviewers for helping me get this far. You guys mean so much to me :)

Well, please review, and I'll try to update ASAP!

Thanks a bunch! ~ **AmuletFortune98**


	19. Pull The Trigger

It's the last chapter! Dx

Sorry for the late update, I was just so busy with my other stories! Hopefully this will be extra long for you guys, but if it ends up not being as long as you're hoping for, _don't kill me!_ xD I wanna thank you all for your support, but I'll do that after the chapter's finished!

Okay guys, enjoy!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_The 6 year old me curls up in the dining room chair, tears spilling down my cheeks as my mom cleans up the mess I made, "It's okay, Amu-chan, it's only a bottle of juice. You don't have to cry about it," she coos as she sops up the orange juice I spilled all over the kitchen floor. _

_Through my blurry vision, I glance at my mom, only to look away, embarrassed and ashamed._

"_Amu-chan, would you like to go shopping with me? That'll cheer you up!"_

_I sit up and look at my mom. I can't help but smile, because I've always liked shopping, even if it's just groceries._

_Mom smiles and walks over to me. She wipes my tear stained face and we both leave for the supermarket._

"_Mommy, look! It's Ikuto-kun!" I point as I see the familiar blue-haired boy walking on the other side of the road._

"_Oh, wanna go say hi?" I nod frantically and we both cross the road._

"_Ikuto-kun!" I run over to the older boy and jump, my arms reaching for a hug. As soon as Ikuto sees me, he smirks and lifts me off the ground, spinning me around in the air before setting be back down._

"_Well, if it isn't Amu," he grins and I blush lightly, smiling back at him._

_After Ikuto and I first met in the park, we started seeing each other everywhere. Whenever we saw each other in the park, we would always play together or hang out, which was almost every day._

"_Mama and I are going shopping!" I beam and Ikuto rubs my head, messing up my hair._

"_Sounds like fun, kid," I make a fake pouting face and try to fix my hair._

**xxx**

"_Amu-chan, meet your little sister." _

_My mother sits on the hospital bed holding a very small bundle in her arms. I walk towards her, a little unsure. My mom beckons for me to come closer, and I do. The baby is chubby and has light pink skin. It looks nothing like me, and its eyes seem to be glued shut. None the less, I smile ear to ear and reach out to pat my beautiful little sister's tiny head._

"_Her name is Ami. Now there's an Amu," she taps my shoulder, "and an Ami," she smiles at the baby._

"_I love Imouto-chan," I mumble, instantly noticing the connection Ami has to me._

**xxx**

"_Ikuto, what school do you go to?" the 9 year old me asks as I sit cross-legged in the park with Ikuto, picking grass._

"_Seiyo Middle School," he answers as he lays on his back, looking at the clouds._

_I nod and pick more grass, "Ami's starting her first year of Pre-school tomorrow." I smile._

_Ikuto glances at me, "That's cool. You're starting 4th grade tomorrow, right?" I nod and Ikuto fixes his gaze back to the clouds, "My school doesn't start for another week. I don't know why you don't go to my school. It isn't very far from your house."_

_I shrug, "I wouldn't mind changing schools. I mean, I don't really have any friends at my current school. Plus, my school is smaller."_

_Ikuto nods and I sigh. I would like to go to Seiyo.._

**xxx**

_Ikuto picks up on the 2nd ring, "Hello?"_

"_Ikuto! I'm moving!" I say, excitedly. _

"_Wait, what? You're moving? Where?" Ikuto asks, a bit shocked._

"_I'm moving closer to town, so I'll also be closer to Seiyo. Mom and Dad say Ami and I can go there as soon as the next school year starts, so I'll be going to Seiyo Elementary for 5th grade!" I smile._

"_Oh really? That's cool. Why are you moving?"_

"_Oh, Dad got promoted, so he needs to be closer to the office in town or something."_

"_That's cool, I guess," I frown at the fact that Ikuto isn't as excited as I am._

"_Well, I'll talk to you later then. I have to get packing."_

**xxx**

_Sensei stands and motions to me, then addresses the class, "Class, this is Hinamori Amu. She is the new student. Please make her feel welcome," the class starts whispering and I panic, instantly putting on my shy appearance, which seems to look cool, "You can sit on the empty desk by the window."_

_I walk towards my seat and I hear people whispering, "Cool and Spicy!" which surprises me, but I don't let it show._

_Someone taps me on the shoulder and I spin around. An incredibly cute blonde haired boy is sitting behind me, smiling a 100 dollar smile, "I'm Hotori Tadase. It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me," I blush and almost don't notice him holding his hand out to me(I'm too lost in his ruby eyes). _

_I quickly shake his hand muttering, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too," before spinning around in my chair to hide my red face._

**xxx**

"_Onee-chan!" my 5 year old sister bursts into my room, "Will you take me to the pawrk?" she slurs and I drop my pencil down onto my homework._

"_Fine," I mutter and take her hand, grabbing my phone before leaving the house. I quickly text Ikuto to meet me there as Ami runs ahead._

_Ikuto is there already by the time I get there. Ami, being the clingy girl she is, runs and tackles Ikuto. Even though she isn't strong enough to knock him over, Ikuto falls and pretends like Ami did it. I smile and watch Ikuto greet my little sister. Who knew he was good with kids?_

_Later, Ami goes and plays with some other young children as Ikuto and I sit on a near park bench, watching her, "I didn't know you were so fond of Ami," I grin at him._

"_Of course I'd be fond of her. She reminds me of you, after all," He smirks __and slings his arm around my shoulders._

_Taking a moment to let the words sink in, I blush deeply and shrug off his arm, "P-Pervert!"_

"_Okay, you always call me a pervert when you're embarrassed and don't know what to say next, even if it doesn't fit in with the situation," he chuckles. _

_I glare at him, a blush still visible on my cheeks, "Whatever."_

**xxx**

_My parents, Ami and a 12 year old me all went out to a fancy restaurant tonight, returning home content and full. We had a lot of fun, too. We told jokes, played games, and even saw some old friend's of my parents. _

_When we finally arrive home after a long night of laughs, it's almost 10pm. I say goodnight to my family and walk tiredly to my room to get to bed. However, instead I get a surprise._

"_Oh, you're finally home! I've been waiting forever."_

_My jaw practically hits the floor as I stare at a smirking Ikuto sprawled out on my bed._

_And here is where his constant visits to my room began._

**xxx**

_The sound of a car screeching._

_The sound of screaming; my screaming._

_And then darkness._

**xxx**

I collapse into the warm, comforting arms of Ikuto, my tears uncontrollable. I soak the front of Ikuto's shirt in only minutes.

Mom, Dad, Ami.. They were all so important to me, they still are! Yet, now they're all gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

Ikuto rubs my back, shushing me gently every so often. He doesn't dare ask any questions, because we both know that that won't help anything.

Then it hits me. Not everyone's gone.. There's still one person important to me that's still here. Right here, holding me tightly like I'm the only one that matters in the world.

I allow Ikuto's comforting gestures to sooth me and calm myself down. After what seemed like forever, I the fresh tears stop falling leaving a soaked face, but I'm not any less sad.

All those memories meant something to me, otherwise I wouldn't remember them; I wouldn't even bother trying to store them in my mind. But all these memories that came rushing back in the spur of the moment almost knocked me out. I'm surprised I didn't go unconscious.

Gone, gone, gone. Everyone is gone. Everyone but Ikuto. Ikuto has been there for me from the very beginning, before either of us knew we would share this sort of fate. Before the accident, before everything. I mean, Rima has been there for me, but not nearly as early and not nearly as much. The one person who has been here, the one I can rely on and trust, is Ikuto.

I hadn't realized how much I missed him until now. I missed that deep, soothing voice, his warm chest, and his comforting gestures. I missed him and I have no idea why I would try to avoid the one person I truly care about, the only one I have left.

I was selfish for getting so angry at Ikuto. I believe that he didn't mean to, and that he feels nothing for Saaya. I believe that he's truly sorry, and he wishes nothing like that had ever happened. I know he regrets it, and I know how much having regrets can hurt..

Ikuto gently pets my head and holds my body close to his as we sit on the floor. He slowly closes the collage but hesitates on the last picture of the book. It's a picture of my family and I at the restaurant. I look away from it again, not wanting the pain to come back. I have no idea how Ikuto got all of these photos, but he did, and he has changed my life for the better.

If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive today. I admit it.

Ikuto kisses the top of my head and sighs. He makes sure I have calmed down completely before muttering, "Amu, I am so sorry.."

**xxx**

I awake in my bed and try to recall what happened last night after Ikuto apologized. I can't remember anything after that. I couldn't have fallen asleep in his arms, could I? It's a possibility... All the crying really wore me out.

I hear gentle knocking on my door. Praying that it's Ikuto, I answer, "Come in." I try my best not to smile when I see the blue-haired teenager walk in with a bowl of soup, because I know that now isn't a good time to smile.

Ikuto walks over to me and sits down on the side of my bed, causing it to sink lower slightly, "You didn't eat dinner last night, so you must be hungry," he hands me the soup.

I slowly sit up and take the soup from his hands, "Thanks," I drink the soup expressionless and try my best not to bust into tears at any second. I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. I feel sad, alone, regretful, grateful, loved, and something else I can't find a name for, but it makes me feel a little uneasy and giddy at the same time.

Ikuto sits silently on the edge of the bed, not looking at me. I guess he's a little confused on what to do. He probably wants to ask about last night, but doesn't want to make me sad again. He wants to comfort me, but due to the previous week of separation we had, he probably doesn't know if I want him there. So, he stays silent.

I notice his flustered look and sigh. I want him to comfort me, but I'm not sure how to come right out and ask him to. Instead, I reach for the collage that holds my memories and hand it to Ikuto. He glances at it and reluctantly grabs hold of it.

Ikuto was the one who gave me the scrapbook, so he should know what pictures he put in. I simply handed him the book to explain that it was the cause of my sudden remembrance.

Those photos.. The ones of me spilling the juice on the floor, meeting my sister for the first time, Ikuto and I on our way to the park, my new house, me in my new school uniform, taking Ami to the park, my family and I going out to dinner.. They caused some trigger to be pulled in my brain. The trigger holding my memories. Ikuto pulled that trigger.

I never would have guessed that a couple of pictures would make my amnesia wear off.

"Amu," Ikuto says abruptly and turns to me. I stare directly into his eyes and start to squirm under his intense gaze.

I wait for him to say something, but he never does, so instead I speak, "Ikuto, you did it," I smile halfheartedly.

Ikuto looks at me, confusion sprawled across his face, "I did what?"

"Y-You got me to remember. You told me you'd make me remember everything while I was still in the hospital, and I do. C-Congratulations.."

Ikuto makes a sorrowful look and reaches a hand out to me, but hesitates and drops it, "I'm sorry, Amu.. I didn't want to make you so sad.. I-" I cut him off by placing my index finger over his warm lips.

"It's okay, you've done me a favor," I smile for real, now. Ikuto really did save me. And not just now, but multiple times.

Ikuto frowns, still unsure. I guess I'm going to have to explain to him, "Ikuto, I remembered everything. My parents, my sister, my life," I pause, "You.. Well, you before the accident.." I take my finger from his lips and look down, "I remember all those times we shared.. Those teasing moments, those playful fights.. I remember how whenever I saw you, a-a warm feeling would spread throughout my body," I pause again, feeling slightly embarrassed and noticing heat rise to my cheeks. I'm looking away from Ikuto, so I can't see his reaction to my words.

I finally continue, "I remember how I felt when I was around Tadase, but it was a different feeling when I was around you. With him I felt insecure, unsure of his feelings, worried, alone, anxious... But with you I feel... I feel happy, alive, carefree.. I-" I hesitate. I know I want to tell him how I feel, but for some reason I just can't. I have to, though! The least I can do is tell him the truth. After all, he's done so much for me, so I need to repay him.

"Ikuto," I finally return my gaze to him, surprised to find a look of shock on his face, "I never felt this way about Tadase, and I'm positive about my feelings for you. I-I.. I love you, Ikuto!" My whole face turns red, and I swear I see the faintest pink on his cheeks too, but when I blink it disappears. Replacing it, he smiles warmly at me.

Ikuto leans over and takes the soup out of my hands, placing it on the bedside table. He then leans in toward me, still smiling. Embarrassed, I lean backward until I'm laying down on the bed again. I stare up at Ikuto, who's leaned in again and placed both hands on either side of my head.

I blush furiously and begin to get nervous. Ikuto' so close, yet he has yet to reply to my confession! A while ago he told me he loved me, but feelings can change, and I'm worried his did!

Ikuto parts his lips and I hope he is about to say something. Instead he leans down and presses his lips hard against mine. I gasp at his choice of actions and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I close my eyes and return the passionate kiss. It starts off hard and heavy, then slowly turns into something slower and more affectionate. He pulls away for a second as we pant, then leans in again and we continue kissing.

This kiss is his reply. It told me everything I needed to know. He loves me, and is overjoyed that I felt the same way about him.

I run my fingers through his blue locks and tangle them in, pushing his head closer to mine every so often as he smiles against my lips.

After being drifted off into our own little world for what seems like hours, he finally breaks the kiss. We both gasp for air as we stare into each other's eyes. Ikuto grins, and I smile in return.

Ikuto and I, together. This is how it's meant to be, ever since that first day when I was 6, all the way to this very moment and everything in between.

And it will be meant to be forever.

**~Chapter End~**

Omg, it's actually over! It's both a good and bad thing xD

Well, I really hope this story was all you were hoping it to be, and maybe even more! I was suffering from writers block while writing this chapter unfortunately, but I eventually got over it and finished!

Please,_ please _tell me what you all thought. Good things or bad things. I will gladly accept your opinions.

I wanna thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing from the very start, as well as some of you newbies who are reading this in the future. Thank you all for sticking with me through my inconsistence updating and enjoying the chapters as soon as they come out! This was my very first fan fiction ever, and you guys made me want to continue writing.

Thanks to:

yayaluva

cuppycakelol

olivia the rat

FreezingSapphire

PrincessSkylar

TheLightBeforeWeLand

RealmeNevertobeseen

Sweetlilmonster

xXxStoryLoverxXx

FullMoonSpirit79

rosabellamore

and all of the Guests

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. It means so much to me that you all enjoyed this.

And thanks to all of you that I didn't put on this list that are reading this in the future, after it's been completed. I love all of you so much, and I hope you continue to read stories by me!

You're overjoyed author,

**AmuletFortune98**


	20. Epilogue

Woah, I'm back! Yes, I know I told you all the chapter 19 was the last chapter, but after talking with some of you, I've decided to make an epilogue! Yay!

Well I hope you all enjoy this little extra :D

**Epilogue**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu caressed the face of the young pink-haired girl sitting on her lap, her cheeks rosy from playing outside in the snow all day. A cup of hot cocoa was held in her hands as she poked the marshmallow on top of it.

The sound of the front door opening and closing came from the other room. The young girl jumped from Amu and placed the hot cocoa on the coffee table, then ran to Ikuto who had just walked into the living room, "Daddy!"

Ikuto smiled and gave his daughter a huge hug, winking at Amu who was still seated in the chair. The young girl pulled away and skipped back to her mother, picking up her hot drink and sipping cautiously. Ikuto took off his coat and walked over to a smiling Amu, then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Although they had shared many kisses, Amu's breath was still taken away by the gentle gesture. Her husband then left the room to get a cup of coffee as the young girl sat back down on her mother's lap.

"Ami, are you tired?" Amu asked her daughter, glancing at the clock on the wall that read 9pm. Ami nodded, her eyes drooping a bit. Amu placed the unfinished cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table and picked up her daughter, bringing her to her bedroom. She gently laid Ami on her bed and tucked her in, "Goodnight," she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

As she was about to stand from the bed, Ami tugged on her sleeve, "Tell me a story, Mommy."

Amu smiled and moved her short pink locks out of her face, "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

Ami shrugged, "How Mommy and Daddy fell in love," she smiled.

Amu smiled back at her daughter, "Okay," Ami sat up on her bed and looked at her mother expectingly. Just then Ikuto walked to her room and leaned on the doorway, smiling at his two girls. Amu glanced at him, then back to Ami, "Daddy and I were friends since I was 6 years old, even younger than you!" Ami smiled and Amu continued, "When I was 12 years old, there was a bad accident, and I was put in the hospital. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything from after I was 6 years old," Ami tilted her head, "The first person I saw in the hospital was Ikuto. I didn't know who he was at first, but as I stayed in the hospital, I remembered bits of our friendship and we continued being friends," Ikuto walked over to the bed and sat on the other side, smirking at Amu. After all these years, his signature smirk still hadn't gone away.

Amu continued, "When I got out of the hospital, Ikuto let me stay with him."

"Is that when you fell in love?" Ami asked eagerly.

"Sort of," Amu smiled at Ikuto, "It was a complicated relationship. We were friends, but I think we both secretly felt something for each other," Amu blushed slightly, embarrassed to have to say it out loud.

"Did anything serious happen between you?" Ami asked, and Amu was surprised that her 9 year old daughter was so interested in her love life with Ikuto.

"We kissed a bunch of times," Ikuto said before she could reply, smiling down at his daughter. Amu blushed but smiled as well. It wasn't a _bunch_ but it was more than close friends would kiss.

"Did Mommy ever remember everything?" Ami was asking Ikuto now.

Ikuto nodded, "After I made a collage of pictures for her, she remembered everything."

"What were the pictures of?"

"Mostly just memories that her family or I've shared with her. After she remembered, Amu confessed her love to me," Ikuto smirked. Another blush rose to Amu's cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I did..," Amu smiled.

"Of course I loved her back, too" Ikuto grinned at his wife and leaned across the bed. Before Amu can protest, Ikuto placed a gentle, passionate kiss on Amu's lips. Ami giggled and they broke apart.

"I wanna be in love!" she grinned and Amu smiled, petting her daughter's head gently.

"You will. Once you find the right boy, you'll know. You might not know right away," she glanced at Ikuto, "But you'll know eventually." Amu placed another kiss on Ami's head, "Time to sleep, now."

Ami frowned but didn't protest. She turned to her side and closed her eyes mumbling, "Goodnight Mommy, Daddy."

Ikuto kissed his daughter on the cheek and Amu and him both stood up. They walked to the door and flipped the light off, closing the door quietly behind them. They walked hand in hand down the hall and into their bedroom. As soon as their bedroom door was closed behind them, Ikuto pushed Amu against the wall and started kissing her neck.

Amu blushed dark red. She still wasn't used to him coming on to her like that, "W-What's this for?"

"I love you," he murmured to her neck, "Hearing that story again turned me on.." he laid more kisses on Amu's neck, slowly moving toward her jawline. Amu smiled as he finally came to her mouth. She started the kiss and lead it, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too," she mumbled between kisses as they made their way to the bed.

**~Story End~**

Wooooohoooo! Now I'm _really _finished!

Sorry guys, but I can't write forever! xD Well this is a nice little ending to the story, don't you think? I'm not gonna lie, it was so much fun to write this chapter. Even though their older, they still remain in character :D

Please review! I know I thanked you all in the last chapter, but I wanted to thank you again! :)

Here are the newest reviewers:

sonia12150

livy leaf

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

Until my next story! Bye bye!

~ **AmuletFortune98 **


End file.
